Georgia Bound
by gapeach27
Summary: Elena has been on the watch list of the Salvatore brothers since Klaus had been dessicated. Elena decides to sneak away for some alone time in Savannah Georgia, only to run into Elijah and he is just a shocked to see her. Will the Salvatore find Elena? Will Elijah finally admit he hasn't forgotten about her after all? Will a new threat Endanger everything?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own….just this story

The restaurant referenced in this story as well as the meal is indeed a real restaurant in Savannah Georgia. I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Also you can look online at to see what the restaurant looks like!

**Chapter 1**

Elena smiled to herself as she was speeding down the interstate. She had managed to get out of mystic falls without Damon and Stefan finding her. She had been guarded daily due to the fact that since Klaus had been desiccated there were now crazy hybrids searching for his body and a whole new set of vampires who were out to claim Klaus's chain of command. Bonnie had been gone for a couple of months to deal with her mom leaving for the third time. Caroline was busy with Tyler, and the rest of the originals where simply driving her insane, all except one. Elena smiled as she recalled her last meeting with Elijah. Elena snapped out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She reached beside her and looked at it. It was Stefan. She hit ignore and kept driving. Stefan and her never fixed anything between them. Damon still hadn't given up on fighting for her, and to Elena it was kind of endearing in a way. She was in desperate need of a getaway. She had been looking into Georgia, specifically the city of Savannah. It was something she had wanted to see. To see the ocean and stick her toes in the sand was something she wanted more than a piece of mind. She had secretly been planning the trip for months. She had spoken to bonnie and told her that no matter what she was not to tell the Salvatore's where she went. Bonnie was hesitant at first but understood Elena needed some normal time. Elena smiled as she drove getting closer to savannah. She couldn't hide her excitement at the idea. She had called the day before to reserve her motel. It was a beautiful motel directly on the beach. It had a small patio with chairs. The room offered all the modern amenities, and it really was a exotic room. She couldn't wait to see it and to smell the ocean in the breeze. Elena continued her drive. It was dusk when she arrived to savannah. She pulled out her directions to the motel. She followed them to a huge stone motel. It was beautiful. Elena parked outside the front entrance and went in to check in. She grabbed her key from the young women behind the desk with a smile. She went back to her car and drove around to the side of the building. She parked and grabbed her suitcases. She locked her car and walked down the path to the back of the motel. Elena looked at her room key for her number and then looked at the doors as she followed the numbers. She finally found her room close to the middle. She saw the beautiful patio that had two rot iron chairs and a little table to match. She smiled and went to the door to unlock it. She opened it and flipped the lights on. She gasped at the sight and shut her door locking it. She saw a huge king-size bed in the center of the room draped in the softest white linens she had ever seen. The bed looked like a huge cloud. The furniture was all cherry wood. There was a huge dresser that had a 42 inch flat screen TV on it. In the corner was a little fridge in stainless steel that was tucked under a dressing table for her to store her bags. The bathroom was huge. It was stone and had a huge shower and spa tub. The sinks were floating on a pedal stool of stone. There were tons of the softest white towels Elena had ever seen. She smiled and made her way back to the bedroom. She sat her bags down and ran full sprint to jump in the center of the bed. It surrounded her like an old friend. Elena smiled and started to giggle. She glanced at the clock and saw it was still early in the evening. She climbed from the bed and went to take a shower. She decided she would go out for dinner at a small restaurant she saw coming in to the motel. After her shower, Elena dried her hair and applied her makeup. She slid on a pair of strappy sandals and a cute coral sundress that fell a couple of inches above her knees and a blue jean jacket. She pulled her hair to the side and braided it. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and grabbed her purse. She made her way down the walkway to the cobble streets that ran through downtown Savannah. She walked looking around her at all the shops. Savannah was busy at night. There were bands playing in clubs and everyone was smiling. This was exactly what Elena needed. She grinned as she found the restaurant. She went inside. The hostess smiled at her.

"Welcome, to The Sapphire Grill, how many?" she asked politely.

"Oh just one please" Elena smiled.

"Sure follow me" she said as she led Elena down past all the chairs at the bar.

She finally stopped at a little square table near the back of the restaurant. The linens were white and freshly pressed. Soothing southern jazz music filled the room.

"Your server will be with you soon" the hostess smiled and left. Elena took off her jacket and sat it beside her. She looked around the bar at all the people. It was so relaxing. Suddenly a blonde with a pony tail approached Elena's table.

"Hi I'm Christy, I'll be your server, and what can I get you to drink?" she asked Elena sweetly.

"Oh, I'll have a glass of merlot please" Elena smiled as Christy wrote it down.

"Okay, I'll be right back" she grinned and disappeared.

Elena looked at the menu on the table and opened it. She began to look at the food. She had no idea what was good and decided she would ask Christy when she came back. Suddenly Christy appeared with Elena's wine.

"Here you go" Christy smiled.

"Thank you Christy. I've never eaten here before and I was wondering if you could tell me what's good?" Elena asked her.

Christy's eyes grew bright as she smiled at her.

"Everything here is amazing, but if I had to choose I would say the Benne Encrusted Local Black Grouper. It is served with jasmine rice, wok seared seasonal vegetables, sesame paint & sweet soy. It is amazing" she grinned.

"Well then I will have that" Elena smiled.

"Great I'll get the order out now, oh and if I can suggest the truffles are divine for desert" Christy beamed.

"Then I'll have that for desert" Elena laughed.

Christy smiled and went to the kitchen to place the order.

Elena dinner finally arrived. It was a work of art and the taste was divine. Christy hadn't lied at how great it was. Once Elena fished her dinner and desert she left Christy a huge tip and went paid. She had grabbed her jacket and was heading for the door when she ran into someone.

"Forgive me, I am so sorry are you alright?" a smooth voice said.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Elena said as she raised her eyes to see the stranger.

"Elena Gilbert?" Elijah questioned shocked.

"Elijah?" Elena said in a gasp as she met his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own…just this story

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favorites as well as following this story. You guys are amazing!

**Chapter 2**

Elijah stood stunned as he looked at Elena. She looked beautiful as always but he was even more concerned at why she was in savannah. Did something happen in mystic falls? He turned his attention to the room just for a moment to see if the Salvatore's had joined her, but he saw no one except Elena.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as he met her eyes.

"No, of course not. I am stunned to see you, I didn't know you were in Savannah" Elena said softly to him.

"I am living here temporarily, but why are you here? Did the Salvatore's escort you?" he asked her.

"No, they don't know that I am here. I gave them the slip" Elena grinned.

Elijah smiled at her. Elena was nothing if not courageous. One of her many traits he admired.

"I'm shocked Miss Gilbert at your honesty" he smiled mockingly.

"I'm glad someone is" Elena laughed.

"Have you eaten yet Miss Gilbert" he asked her.

"Yes, I just finished. I was going to go for a walk" Elena told him as she moved aside for a couple to walk to a table.

"Would you like some company?" Elijah asked her.

"That would be nice" Elena said smiling to him.

Elijah extended his arm to Elena.

"Shall we?" he grinned as Elena slipped her arm into his.

They left the restaurant and began walking north of her motel. The music outside surrounded them as they walked at a slow pace. Elena smiled as she saw an old building that had a diner feel to it. She looked through the glass and saw the visitors that stood in line for ice cream and little kids were smiling and pointing to the display case filled with ice cream. Elena made a mental note to stop in tomorrow for ice cream. She didn't realize they had stopped until Elena looked at Elijah.

"Would you care for some ice cream? It is the best in savannah" he told her smiling.

"Maybe next time, I already had desert" she grinned laughing a little.

"Next time it is, my treat" he told her. They began to walk again down the strip.

"I could go for a good cup of coffee" Elena told him as they moved to the side for an older couple.

Elena took a glance back and saw they were holding hands. It was the sweetest and most endearing thing she had seen in a long time.

"There is a great place called Sentient Bean. They have amazing coffee and teas" Elijah told her.

"That's sounds good where are they?" she asked him as they rounded the corner on to another small strip full of people.

"Right here" Elijah grinned as he stopped in front of the shop.

"Smooth" Elena laughed as Elijah opened the door for her.

The inside of the Sentient was very calm even with the orders being shouted out. The walls had huge chalk boards telling the visitors what they had. They also had a huge station set up for buying coffee. Which Elena was sure she was taking some home. The line wasn't as long as Elena thought it would be to order and she took a step beside Elijah as they got into line. Fresh ground coffee filled the air sending Elena's senses into over drive. Some of the coffees were rich and earthy; some were light and had an enchanting fragrance to them. Elijah and Elena finally reached the counter as Elijah asked Elena what she would have. The barista smiled at them both.

"What can I get for ya" she said in a heavy southern accent.

"I think I'll have the Vanilla Latte please" Elena told the barista.

"I'll have the Chai please" he told her.

"All right, I'll get those going now" she said and smiled as Elijah paid her. Elena and Elijah took a seat by the window in a couple of iron chairs.

"So Miss Elena how long will you be staying in Savannah?" Elijah asked her.

"I'm here for a week" Elena smiled at him.

"Any plans on seeing some sites?" he questioned.

Before Elena could answer the barista called that there order was up. Elijah stood and extended his hand to Elena. She took it and followed him to the counter to get their coffee. They left the coffee shop and headed back toward the Sapphire grill.

"Are you offering me a tour guide?" Elena asked him sweetly.

"I believe I am" he responded as they walked closer together. Elena smiled to herself as they finally reached the grill. She looked at Elijah.

"Thanks for the coffee, it was very sweet of you" Elena told him as she turned to stand in front of him.

"You are quite welcome. If I may be so bold as to ask but where are you staying?" Elijah asked her.

"Oh I'm staying at the motel about a block from here" Elena said to him.

"I would like to walk you back if that is alright" he told her.

"Yes, thank you." Elena smiled. Elijah took her arm into his and they walked to Elena's motel.

When they arrived Elijah let Elena show him the way. Elijah knew that this motel was one of the finest in Savannah and had the perfect access to the beach. He walked silently behind Elena until she reached her door. She turned to him.

"Thank you for walking me here. I really enjoyed seeing some of savannah with you" Elena told him softly.

"I did as well. I'm glad I ran into you Elena. Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No, I was going to lie on the beach but I think that was the sum of it" Elena laughed.

"Would you like to go see some of savannah's sites?" he asked her.

"Yes" Elena said a little too fast. She blushed at the outburst.

Elijah grinned. He loved how she blushed. He was even happier that she had wanted to see some of Savannah's sites with him.

"Then I shall pick you up tomorrow at 8" he said and pulled Elena's hand to kiss it sweetly.

"Goodnight Elijah and thank you" Elena said a leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

"Goodnight sweet Elena" Elijah said and watched Elena go into her room.

Elijah made his way back to Main Street for his car. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day he thought as he walked to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own…just this story

I am stunned at the positive reviews and amazing people who did take time to review. Thanks so much guys!

**Chapter 3**

After Elijah left Elena went inside. She smiled and jumped into her bed. She had such an amazing time with him and she was even more excited for their trip tomorrow. Elena glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven. She sighed and got out of the bed. She went to her suitcase and grabbed her a pair of shorts and a tank top. She went to the bathroom and washed her faced, brushed her teeth and changed into her clothes. She had finally emerged from the bathroom when her phone rang. She sighed and went to get it. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Damon. She knew if she didn't answer it he would just fill up her voicemail. She took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello Damon" she said calmly.

"Where in the hell are you" he snapped.

"Wow, I'm so glad to hear from you" she said bitterly.

"Cut the shit Elena, where are you" he hissed.

"That is none of your business" she said back.

"The hell it isn't. We have crazy as hybrids running around and sadistic vampires looking for the only doppelganger, to keep as a trophy and you run off to god knows where to make things even worse" he said aggravated.

"Look Damon, all you need to know is that I am safe. I'll be back in a week" Elena told him as she pulled her bedding down.

"A week?" he said pissed.

"Yes, Damon a week" Elena said as she fixed her pillows.

"I don't think so. I swear to god Elena if I have to come get you" he started.

"You will do what Damon? Tie me up and drag me back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked him.

"If I have too" he said firmly.

"I'm fine Damon. I've got to go" Elena said as she went to lock the door.

"Elena don't you dare" he hissed.

"Goodbye Damon" Elena hissed and hung up the phone. She turned it off and turned off all the lights before she climbed in the bed. She reached beside her and clicked the alarm clock on. She then curled into the comfy bed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Damon slammed his phone down on the table. Stefan looked at him.

"So that went over well" Stefan told him as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Oh shut up" Damon hissed.

"I told you, Elena will do as she wants. If she says she is safe then we should believe her. Alaric taught her well you know" Stefan said sitting down in the oversized couch.

"Yes Stefan, because Elena is the smartest person at keeping herself out of trouble" Damon said aggravated as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, what do you have in mind at finding her?" Stefan asked him.

Damon snapped his head up at an idea.

"Brother you are brilliant" Damon grinned and grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door.

"Damon where are you going?" Stefan asked him as he stood up placing his glass down on the bar.

"To see the only person who can find Elena" Damon smiled.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I don't need bonnie killing you" Stefan smiled.

"Words of encouragement" Damon sneered.

"Just saying" Stefan said raising his hands up at Damon and following him out the door.

Stefan and Damon finally reached the little old house where bonnie was staying. Damon looked at the house and then turned to Stefan.

"This is it?" Damon asked him.

"Yes, and be nice" Stefan said climbing out.

Damon followed and shut his door. He looked over the hood of the car.

"Aren't I always?" Damon said mockingly.

Stefan shook his head and walked with Damon up to the front door. Bonnie opened it and came on the porch.

"Stefan, Damon" she said coldly.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry we are here so late but I was wondering if you could help us" Stefan said to her.

"I will help you but not Damon" Bonnie said meeting his eyes.

"Come on Bonnie, aren't we over the hole I killed your mom thing yet" Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked at him and Damon stumbled to the ground grabbing his head as he screamed in pain. After a moment bonnie let her powers relax and Damon staggered up.

"Guess not" he said breathless.

"Stefan please come in" bonnie said to him.

Stefan took a step across the threshold and turned to Damon. Damon smirked and took a seat on the porch.

"I told you" Stefan said as bonnie closed the door on Damon.

Stefan followed bonnie into the living room where her spell book sat on the table.

"Bonnie, we need to find Elena. I was wondering if you could do a tracking spell" Stefan asked her as they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Stefan but I can't help you" Bonnie told him seriously.

"Why can't you help us Bonnie?" Stefan asked her.

"Elena asked me not to tell you where she is. She is my best friend Stefan and I will keep my word" she told him sadly.

"Can you at least tell me if she is in danger" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, I can tell you that" she said as she closed her eyes and began to chant.

Suddenly Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Stefan.

"She is safe and sound" Bonnie told him.

"Thank you Bonnie. I appreciate the help" Stefan said to her.

"Some help Bonnie" she heard Damon yell from the porch.

Bonnie smiled as he sent her magic out to the porch. She heard Damon cry out in pain and then she pulled her magic back in. she looked at Stefan.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help" she told him as she showed him the door.

"You did what you could. Thank you" he said to her and walked outside.

Damon looked at bonnie and bonnie smiled at him as she watched then climb into their car and drove away. Bonnie closed the door and went to her spell book and grabbed a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and wrote Elena a note.

_**Elena- Stefan and Damon are looking for you. They came asking me for help. No worries I didn't tell them. I miss you, call me when you can. –Bonnie**_

Bonnie held the paper up in her hand and began to chant. She opened her eyes and the paper was gone. She knew Elena would get it in the morning. Bonnie yawned and shut her spell book. She locked the doors and went to bed smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own….just this story

A big thank you for the amazing reviews you guys are so amazing!

**THE STATUE TALKED ABOUT IN THIS STORY IS INDEED A REAL STATUE IN SAVANNAH GEROGIA. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

Elena awoke long before the alarm was scheduled to go off. She smiled a she looked at the clock. She was so excited to go out with Elijah. She wondered if it was considered a date. She suddenly stopped the thought in its tracks. She didn't want to get her hopes up that it was more than what it really was. She had always liked Elijah. She never told anyone simply because she knew the voices and opinion would be cruel. He sighed as she sat up in the bed. Suddenly she felt something near her hand. She quickly reached over and turned on the light. It was a crumbled white piece of paper. She knew what it was and opened it. It was a note from Bonnie. Elena read it carefully and smiled. She grabbed her cell phone and tuned it on. She waited a minute before it suddenly made a ding noise letting her know her voicemail was full. Elena let out a sigh and erased them without even listening to them. She then set Bonnie a text telling her she would call her that night and how much she missed her. She sent the message and climbed from the bed. She stretched and grabbed her iPod as she went to shower and get ready. Elena found herself smiling as she started the shower. She busied herself enjoying the shower and the music she had playing. Once she was finished she started to sort through her clothes as find something that was suitable for a site seeing trip. She settled on blue jean shorts, a pink tank top and sandals. She piled her hair up in a high pony tail and packed her bag. She placed her jacket with her bag just in case and looked at the clock. Elijah would be there in about an hour and Elena smiled as she decided to go for a short walk on the beach. She grabbed her room key and slid it into her back pocket as she opened the door and looked out. The sun was starting to rise and Elena wanted to see it from the beach. She quickly made her way down the wooden path to the beach. Once she hit the sand Elena took her sandals off and picked them up in her hands as she dug her toes in. She smiled at the feel. She began to walk closer to the waters edge. The water rose in slowly as she went a little further out. The water felt cool on her toes. She began to walk down the beach slowly enjoying the soft breeze that played through her hair. She continued to walk for sometime before she realized Elijah would be coming soon. She started her way back. She felt calmness as she watched the sun rise. Elena hadn't felt that feeling in a very long time not since her mom was alive. Elena missed her more than anything and the she couldn't help the tears that fell. She wished her mom could see what she was seeing. Elena took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She finally made her way back to the path to her motel. She walked up the path just as she saw Elijah reaching her door. He hadn't seen her and Elena stood still watching him. He knocked and fixed his shirt. Elena grinned. He seemed nervous. She waited and he knocked again. Elena decided to finally let him know she was behind him.

" Good morning Elijah" Elena said to him.

Elijah quickly turned.

"Elena, good morning" he said smiling.

"Surprised?" she asked him.

"a gentleman is never surprised at such beauty" he said smoothly.

"Thank you" Elena said blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, let me grab something and we can go" Elena said as she stepped in front of Elijah to open her door. She turned to him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

"I would love too, thank you" he said as Elena stepped aside and Elijah stepped in looking around.

Elijah was impressed at the luxurious spacious room. Elena had the room kept very nicely. The large bed had been made and he smiled to himself at how small she must look in such a large bed. He also wanted more than anything to be in that bed with her as she called his name in pure desire. He quickly put that away and turned to Elena.

"This is a beautiful room Elena" he said to her.

"Thank you, I absolutely love it. I wish I had something like this at home" Elena said absently as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay, I'm ready" Elena said smiling at Elijah.

"Great shall we?" he said to her as he opened the door.

Elena nodded and went outside. They followed the path around the motel to the parking lot. Elena froze at the site of Elijah's car. She looked at him.

"Seriously?" she said stunned.

"What better way to see the sights then in a convertible" he grinned and opened the door for her.

Elena climbed in as Elijah shut the door behind her. Elena never imagined Elijah for a convertible kind of guy. His style however proved he knew what kind of cars he did like.

" This is a beautiful car Elijah. What kind is it?" she asked him as he climbed in and buckled.

"It's a Porsche 911 Cabriolet" he answered smoothly as he started the car.

The car purred to life like a cougar. It was sleek and built for speed. Elena grinned as they pulled away from the motel and into traffic. She wondered how fast it could go and thought about asking Elijah but instead she smiled as he hit the gas and sped them into traffic. Elena watched as Elijah he shifted gears and slid smoothly through traffic.

"So Mr. Mikealson where is out first stop on this tour" Elena smiled as she looked at him.

"Well Miss. Gilbert our first stop is to the Elba Island" Elijah told her as he turned down Bull Street and headed to the bridge at the mouth of the Savannah River.

Elena was about to ask about the statue when they finally came to a stop. Elijah parked the car and climbed out. Elena unbuckled as Elijah opened her door and helped her out. Elena looked around at the area. They were surrounded by bushes. Elena looked at Elijah and he extended his arm to her. Elena slipped her arm into his and he led her through a small walkway. They reached the end of the walkway and Elena gasped. There was a statue of a woman waiving handkerchief midair with a dog beside her. She was carved out of some kind of stone but stood upon a beautiful granite slab. Elena took a step beside her and looked out on the mouth of the Savannah River. Elijah looked at her.

"Wow. Elijah this is amazing. What's this statue mean?" Elena asked him stepping beside him and turning to look at the statue.

"It's one of the most talked about statues in Savannah" Elijah said to her as he took a step closer to her.

""For 44 years, Florence Martus lived on nearby Elba Island with her brother the lighthouse keeper, and no ship arrived for Savannah or departed without her waving a handkerchief by day or a lantern by night. Throughout the years, the vessels that did return watched for and saluted this quiet little woman. Few people ever met her yet she became the source of romantic legends when the story of her faithful greetings was told in ports all over the world. Florence died in a hospital in 1943. The citizens of Savannah erected the Waving Girl statue of Florence Martus to honor the woman who stood by her love for all those years (even when he never returned) with a statue on the Savannah waterfront." Elijah told her.

"Wow, she really waited all that time for her love" Elena mused.

"Yes" Elijah said softly.

Elena lifted her eyes to meet Elijah's. She found herself drifting closer to him absently. Suddenly they heard more people approaching and Elijah smiled awkwardly at her and extended his hand to her.

"Shall we go to the next site" Elijah asked Elena.

"Yes please" Elena said slipping her hand into his.

Elena felt the tingling feeling when they touched. Elijah met her eyes and she knew he felt it too. Elijah and Elena walked back to the car and Elijah helped her in. She buckled and waited for Elijah to join her. He had disappeared behind the car and Elena was about to turn to see where he went when he reappeared with a beautiful red rose.

"For you" he said softly.

"Elijah it's beautiful" Elena said as she took the rose and smelled it.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you" he told her smiling and kissing her hand.

Elena was speechless. Elijah was a gentleman in all manners; she had never been more surprised, and stunned. She was in heaven and Elijah started the car once again and pulled away. She couldn't wait to go on the next site with Elijah. She lifted the rose once more to her nose and inhaled the beautiful scent and smiled. This was going to be a great day, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own….just this story

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!

**Chapter 5**

Elena smiled as Elijah drove away from the mouth of the Savannah River. She had no idea where they were going but she had a feeling it was going to be amazing. They neared the center of Savannah and Elena saw a huge park. She read the sign as they entered and parked.

"Forsyth Park?" Elena asked Elijah turning to him.

"Yes, it has some of the most beautiful fountains and sculptures. I also thought we could have a picnic lunch as well" Elijah smiled at her.

"That sounds nice" Elena smiled to him.

Elijah parked the car and climbed out helping Elena from the car. Elijah made his way to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a picnic basket. Elena looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"Always prepared" he grinned and closed the lid. Elena followed beside Elijah into the park.

The park was beautifully filled with flowers everywhere. The fragrances danced around her at all the amazing colors. She saw small fountains around every corner, as they made their way to the center of the park. She noticed a huge fountain in the center of the park. It was surrounded by beautiful grass that looked so soft to the touch. They continued to walk until Elijah stopped in front of the fountain and looked around. She then moved to the center of the grass under a large oak tree. The foliage had given a cool shade to the hot sun. Elijah sat the basket down and reached inside to grab a blanket. He flung it into the air and it fell perfectly to the ground. Elena watched as he sat the basket down on the blanket. Elena took her sandals off and took a seat beside Elijah as he began to do the same. Elijah opened the basket and began to bring containers of food out. He had brought meat, cheeses, fruit and white wine. Elena smiled as he handed her a glass of wine and filled a large plate full of food.

"I am impressed" Elena told him as he set the fruit up.

"I am glad" he laughed as he sat down and turned to Elena.

"So I must say it has been an amazing day" Elena told Elijah meeting his eyes.

"I agree. Was there anything else you wanted to see?" Elijah asked her as he picked up a piece of cheese and popped it into his mouth.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Elena questioned him.

"Of course" he said as he took a drink of his wine.

"Your word?" Elena countered.

"My word" Elijah said meeting her eyes.

"I would like to go to Bonaventure Cemetary"Elena said softly.

Elijah met her eyes and he kept his word. He did not laugh at Elena's request. In fact he was more interested in why she wanted to go. Of course it was one of the most historical cemetery's in Savannah and a huge tourist attraction to match. Savannah received great financial help with the stories and hauntings that the cemetery offered. He himself had never had the need to go but for Elena he would take her and do anything she asked of him.

"Why there, if I may ask?" he replied.

"Well, I loved the book Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, and I know they say it is something to see" Elena said smiling at him.

"It is true it is something to see. I can also tell you that it will be my first time going as well" he admitted to her.

"Really?" Elena asked him shocked.

"Yes, do you know the history behind the Bonaventure Cemetery?" Elijah asked her as Elena took a bite of cheese.

"No, I have no idea. Can you tell me?" Elena said as she looked at him.

"It would be my pleasure "Elijah said an then took a drink of his wine before telling Elena about Bonaventure.

"In 1771 John Mullryne, and his son-in-law, Josiah Tattnall, owned approximately 9,920 acres of Georgia land, including 600 acres just three miles from Savannah on St. Augustine Creek. This site became the family plantation, named Bonaventure, French for "good fortune." Elijah said as he watched Elena's interest peak. He smiled and continued.

"Mullryne and Tattnall fortunes took a turn for the worse with the American Revolutionary War. Both men openly declared their loyalties to England and George III, and were subsequently banished from Georgia. In 1782 the state nationalized all loyalist holdings in Georgia and sold them at public auction to patriots like John Habersham, who purchased Bonaventure, In 1788 Josiah Tattnall, Jr., purchased Bonaventure from Habersham and returned the plantation to the Tattnall family. Of course In 1846, Josiah Tattnall III sold the 600-acre plantation to Peter Wiltberger, a prominent Savannah hotelier who agreed to maintain the Tattnall family plot, even though it was not included in the $5,000 sale, and finally In 1847 Wiltberger incorporated 70 acres in the northeast corner as the Evergreen Cemetery of Bonaventure, a public burial ground. Wiltberger and his wife, Susan Green Wiltberger, were among the first Evergreen burials, interred in 1853 and 1849, respectively, and still remain to this day." Elijah told her.

"Wow, so that is how it all started" Elena mused.

"Yes, although I'm not sure about the haunting that everyone speaks of but I am very interested in seeing it for its Southern Gothic qualities as they like to say" Elijah told her.

"I didn't know you loved history this much" Elena told him as he placed her glass down.

"When you live as long as i have you find things to pass the time" he told her.

"You must have been very busy" Elena mused.

"It was something I enjoyed. I did not have someone to share my interested with until now" he told her meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad you shared it with me. I find your honesty very intriguing" she told him.

"Well, in that case shall we go see Bonaventure?" he asked her.

"Yes, we shall" she giggled.

Elijah and Elena picked up the picnic and made their way back to the car. As they were loading the car it began to rain. Elijah worked to put the top up on the car as Elena helped him. By the time they climbed into the car Elena was soaked and Elijah was as well. They began to laugh as the storm poured down on them. Elena turned to Elijah and he touched her cheek softly. Elena met his eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he asked her.

"Please" Elena whispered before Elijah's lips touched hers.

Elena had never been kissed so softly before. Elijah must have used his time wisely because Elena was stunned at the kiss. He was amazing in every sense of the word. After a moment they pulled away and Elijah rested his head against Elena's. They met each other's eyes and smiled. Elijah started the car and took Elena's hand into his. They rode in silence and enjoyed the feel of their fingers intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own….Just this story

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! A special shout out to MidnightMoonRomantic,Beverlie4055,destinoscelgo,Candygurl101,Maca-Dreamer28,Artzannie25, southernbelle706, and the two anonymous reviews, thanks guys!

**Chapter 6**

By the time Elijah and Elena had reached Bonaventure Cemetery the rain had finally died down. Elijah had parked the car and climbed out helping Elena out as well. The ground was wet and even the air around them grew with the humidity that could only be described as Dante's Inferno. Elena had to admit that Virginia weather was much nicer after a rain storm. She wiped her brow as a bead of sweat formed. Elijah smiled at her and took her hand in his. Elena smiled at the connection. She looked at the entrance of the cemetery. There was a huge stone column with a plaque labeling the cemetery as well as the year. It was surrounded with wrought iron fencing which had been aged and somewhat kept up over the years. The gates had a sign on them as well letting visitors know the times they could visit and when they closed. The gravel path was smooth and as Elena and Elijah walked down the path the gravel crunched under their feet. The cemetery was very busy much to Elena's surprise. She looked at the surrounding area. There was a huge noble avenue of live-oaks. They were the most magnificent planted trees she had ever seen, about fifty feet high and perhaps three or four feet in diameter, with broad spreading leafy heads. The main branches reach out horizontally until they come together over the walk way, embowering it throughout its entire length, while each branch was adorned like a garden with ferns, flowers, grasses, and dwarf palmettos. But of all the plants in the cemetery were the tree-gardens with the most striking and characteristic were the so-called Long Moss. It draped all the branches from top to bottom, hanging in long silvery-gray skeins, reaching a length of not less than eight or ten feet, and when slowly waving in the wind they produce a solemn funereal effect singularly impressive. There were also thousands of smaller trees and clustered bushes that covered almost from sight in the glorious brightness of their own light. The place was half surrounded by the salt marshes and islands of the river, their reeds and sedges making a delightful fringe. Elena loved every aspect of the cemetery. Elijah seemed pleased to see Elena taking in the sights of everything around her. As they walked down the gravel path they reached a beautiful statue of a little girl with chubby cheeks sitting beside a tree trunk holding a flower tightly in her hand. Elena leaned closer to look at the life like statue.

"That is the statue of little Gracie Watson. She was born in 1883, the only child of her parents. Her father was manager of the Pulaski House, one of Savannah's leading hotels, where the beautiful and charming little girl was a favorite with the guests. Two days before Easter, in April 1889, Gracie died of pneumonia at the age of six. In 1890, when the rising sculptor, John Walz, moved to Savannah, he carved from a photograph this life-sized, delicately detailed marble statue, which for almost a century has captured the interest of all passersby's. Some leave toys and little things for Gracie to play with. The gates are believed to keep Gracie in and keep her from mischief" Elijah told her as Elena let a small tear fall.

"Are you alright" Elijah said as he pulled Elena into his arms.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just such a sad story but sweet as well" Elena said as she met his eyes.

"Indeed it is" Elijah agreed with her.

Elena took Elijah's hand into hers and they began to walk again through the cemetery. Elena saw so many beautiful statues to show love for the people who passed as well the other graves belonging to Jim Morrison and Oscar Wilde. Elijah and Elena walked silently and on occasion Elijah would tell Elena stories and the history behind the certain tomb or head stone they were looking at. They had managed to see the entire cemetery before heading back to the gates. When they reached the gates it was near closing. Elena and Elijah climbed back into the car and made their way back to the heart of savannah.

"Elena would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked her as he neared her motel.

"I would love to" Elena beamed at him.

"Wonderful, ill drop you off to freshen up and I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked her.

"That sounds perfect" she told him as he met his eyes.

They finally reached Elena's motel and Elijah parked. He walked Elena to her room.

"I'll shall see you in a bit" Elijah told her.

"Elijah?" Elena asked him.

"Yes?" he answered.

She took a step to him and kissed him softly on the lips catching him off guard.

"Thank you for an amazing adventure" she told him smiling as she opened her door and stepped in.

Once inside Elena smiled and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She quickly stripped from her clothes and climbed into a hot shower to wash the sweat and dirt off her skin. When she emerged from the shower she wrapped a towel around her and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She then padded off to the bed. She climbed in and picked up her cell phone. She turned it on and once again heard her voicemail ding to let her know it was full. She erased the messages and then called Bonnie.

"Elena?" bonnie said into the phone.

"Hey Bon, how are you?" Elena asked her.

"I'm okay, how are you? Damon and Stefan have been stalking me since I told them I couldn't help you" Bonnie said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about that Bon. Look don't say where I am over the phone I am sure they are listening and I won't say much. I just wanted to let you know I am okay and I miss you like crazy" Elena told her.

"No worries, I won't say a word. I miss you too. When will you be coming home?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'll be home the end of next week" Elena told her as she smiled to herself.

"Well have fun and be careful. If you need me you call okay. I can't wait to see you" Bonnie told her.

"I miss you too and I promise I will be careful" Elena told her.

Elena hung up the phone knowing that Damon and Stefan had indeed listened to her conversation with Bonnie, but was glad the conversation wouldn't give them any ideas as to where she was. Elena glanced at the clock and jumped up to get ready for her dinner date with Elijah. She decided on a blue sundress with a white cardigan and matching white flats. She pulled her hair up into a twisted bun and did her makeup. When she was finished she sprayed on a little perfume and grabbed her bag. She had just turned her cellphone off when there was a knock on her door. Elena went to look and see who it was. She looked through the peep hole and saw Elijah standing in a white button up shirt, a loose fitting jacket and dark jeans. He had lilies in his hand for Elena. She smiled and opened the door. She met Elijah's eyes and smiled at him.

"Elena you look stunning" he told her as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, you do as well" Elena told him.

"These are for you" he told her as he handed her the bouquet of fresh lilies. Elena lifted them to her nose and inhaled deeply. She smiled at Elijah and placed the flowers on the table by the door making a mental note to put them in water when she got back. She turned her attention back to Elijah. He extended his hand to her.

"Shall we?" he asked her grinning.

"We shall" Elena laughed as she shut the door behind her and followed Elijah to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the amazing reviews yet again…you guys never disappoint!

RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT!

**Chapter 7**

Elijah helped Elena into the car as he went around to the driver side. He was known for his patience but he wanted to be with Elena more than just as they were. He however would wait for her to make the first move. He wasn't concerned with the idea she wouldn't return the notion he just wanted it to be what she wanted. Once Elijah got into the car he looked at Elena. She looked amazing as always and with her hair twisted up he could see the beautiful allure of her neck. He was even more satisfied he had eaten already or he might not be able to help himself. He swallowed a groan as Elena touched his hand.

"So where to?" Elena asked him smiling softly.

"I want to take you to Maxwell's. Its known for its incredible dinning and a perfect date restaurant" Elijah told her smiling.

"So I take it this is a date" she grinned.

"Why I believe it is" Elijah chuckled as he started the car and pulled into traffic.

Elena watched once more as Elijah moved through the traffic with little effort. They turned down Broughton Street in Historic Downtown, before parking the car. Elijah helped Elena out and Elena looked at the little building. It was trimmed in black paint with brick around the building. Above the door was a patio that had black wrought iron and a sign announcing the establishment. Elena smiled as Elijah slid his and around her waist and walked with her to the building. She expected it to be full of patrons but was surprised that there wasn't a single person aside from the staff. Elijah opened the door and Elena stepped in looking around. It was simply decorated and quite elegant in its décor. Elena looked to Elijah and was about to ask him if he had reserved the space for them but an older man appeared.

"Good evening Mr. MIkealson. I have your table ready" he told him motioning for them to follow.

Elena held on to Elijah's hand as they followed the man to the center of the restaurant. There was a beautiful table arranged with roses and wine. Elijah pulled Elena's chair out for her as she sat down. He followed to his own seat. Elena smiled as a waiter brought over menus for them to look at. Elena smiled as the waiter poured her a glass of red wine. The waiter left leaving Elena and Elijah to themselves. Elena looked over the menu and had quickly decided on Tender Waygu Ribeye stuffed with goat cheese and arugula, rolled in a savory herb and spice blend with roasted baby potatoes and a roasted red pepper and tomato relish.

"Do you know what you would like Elena?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes" she said and told him what she would have.

Elijah smiled at her appreciation for food and ordered the same. Once the order was placed Elena and Elijah were left to talk along with soft music which seemed to float through the air without trying.

"So Mr. Mikealson, did you plan all this?" Elena asked as she met his eyes.

"Yes, I know the owners of this establishment as well as the cook. I made a great investment with them many years ago and in return I pay a small amount when I need to use the restaurant for business or like this" he said motioning to them.

"Have you had many of these" Elena asked copying his gesture.

"No, I never really had much interest or time for that matter. But I am glad that you are the first of my personal matters" he told her as he took her hand into his.

"I'm glad that you could share it with me too" Elena said softly.

"So, are you enjoying savannah?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much so. I didn't know there was so much history here. I had an idea but spending time with you and seeing the things we did was just amazing" Elena told him.

"I do aim to please and history is a passion of mine" Elijah grinned.

"Tell me Elijah what else do you enjoy?" Elena asked him.

Elijah didn't know how to answer that question. He took a moment before he answered.

"Aside from history, I do enjoy art in every sense and reading. When you are as old as I am you tend to have read everything" he chuckled.

"How about you Elena?" he asked her.

"Honestly, no one has bothered to ask me that in a very long time" Elena told him her face falling some.

Elijah squeezed her hand assuring. Elena lifted her eyes to him.

"Well, I love to write, read, and I love music. I have found a new appreciation for history and art" Elena smiled at him.

"I am glad" he grinned back.

Suddenly the chef appeared carrying their food. He smiled at them both before setting their food down in front of them. Elena smiled and looked at her food. It was amazing the detail the chef put into the presentation.

"Thank you James. This looks amazing as always" Elijah said to him shaking his hand.

"Of course Elijah it was my honor. If you need anything else please let me know" he told Elijah before bowing and excusing himself from the table.

Elena smiled at the chef and looked at her food. Elijah smiled and they began to eat. The conversation was light while they ate. They laughed and talked of music. When the food was gone as well as the wine Elijah and Elena left hand in hand. Elijah helped Elena into the car and drove to Leopold's Ice cream shop. He had promised Elena ice cream and he was going to keep his word. When Elijah pulled up in front of the ice cream shop Elena smiled at him.

"You remembered" she said as he held her hand climbing from the car.

"Of course, I promised you ice cream and I always keep my word" he grinned as they went inside the shop.

After ordering ice cream Elena and Elijah took a seat on a small bench outside the shop and watched the people pass. Elena sat very close to Elijah and he held her close. They laughed at the melting ice cream and the stolen licks from each other's cones.

"Where would you like to go next?" Elijah asked her as Elena climbed into the car.

"How about for a swim?" Elena asked.

"I believe I am overdressed" he teased.

"I am too, but I believe its dark enough that no one would see us" Elena grinned.

"You are quite scandalous Elena Gilbert" he laughed.

"Yes I am" she laughed as Elijah pulled towards Elena's motel.

When they arrived they climbed out and made their way to Elena's room. She quickly opened the door and grabbed Elijah's hand pulling him in with her. Elena removed her shoes and went to grab some towels. Once she was done she slipped her key under the mat of her room and shut the door. Elijah smiled and followed Elena to the ocean. It was a small walk to to the beach but Elena was right on the darkness. It was dark enough that no one would see them and if they did Elijah would make them forget they did. Elena smiled as she sat their towels down and grinned at Elijah.

"Turn around" she teased.

"I am a gentleman of course" he said proudly and turned.

Elena quickly took off her clothes and ran into the water. Elijah heard the movement of her clothes as she removed them. He heard her breath as she ran and jumped into the water. He quickly removed his clothes and made a fast run to join Elena. Once he was in he dove deep and circled around Elena. He came up right behind her causing her to scream. Elena turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah pulled Elena closer to his body.

"This was a well thought out plan Miss Gilbert" Elijah said to her his lips just inches away from hers.

"I believe so" she said her voice coming faster as she closed the distance between them.

Elijah pulled her even closer as their lips moved in rhythmic passion. Elena wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist as he ran his hands down her bare back. She felt amazing in his arms. He wanted nothing more than her. They continued to kiss for some time before Elena pulled away.

"I think we should go in" she said breathless.

"I agree" he groaned as she kissed his lips once more.

Suddenly Elena found herself out of the water and in her room. She was going to protest about their clothes but she knew Elijah would get them before dawn. She turned back to Elijah and he pulled her into his arms. He picked her up carefully and laid her down on the bed as his body followed hers. Elena wrapped her arms around Elijah's body as he molded to hers. She felt her skin catch on fire with every touch and kiss. Elijah positioned himself between Elena's legs and met her eyes. With his eyes locked on hers he pushed and claimed Elena. She arched her back and Elijah captured her lips in a kiss as a moan made its way through her lips. Elijah took his time reveling in her touch and the feel of her wrapped around him. Elena kept pace with him as they climbed and finally crashed together in pure passion. They lay wrapped in each other's arms and drifted to close to sleep. Elena rested her head on Elijah's chest as he wrapped her safely in his arms. He was falling in love with Elena and he knew what a dangerous mix it could be especially for her safety. He also knew that she would have to go home to Mystic Falls. Was he willing to follow her? He knew his answer long before it entered his mind. He would follow her anywhere she asked, but did Elena feel the same? Did she know how much power she had over him? Elijah closed his mind and drifted to sleep with the sound of Elena's heart in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own…just this story

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and are following this story. I realize it's been a while since I have updated but I was a little sick and of course planning and throwing a birthday party for my daughter. Anyways here's chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

When Elena awoke she realized whose arms she was wrapped in. She smiled to herself as she stretched and cuddled closer to the warm body. She felt the arms around her tighten and she sighed in contentment. She lifted her head slowly meeting a waiting stare.

"Good morning" Elijah said smiling at her.

"Good morning" Elena grinned.

She had expected some sort of awkward moment between them but it never came. Instead Elijah pulled her on top of him and claimed her lips softly. Elena molded to his body and gave in to the new urges that were well aware between them. Sometime later Elena and Elijah laid breathless in each other's arms when Elena's stomach growled. She couldn't help but laugh and Elijah joined in with her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Elijah asked Elena as she met his eyes.

"Hmm I'm not sure. What is a good place to eat around here for breakfast?" Elena asked him.

"Well there is Goose Feathers café. They are the best breakfast place in savannah. It's also a bakery and coffee shop as well" Elijah told her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That sounds good to me, but I think we need a shower" Elena grinned.

"Are you suggesting I join you Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked as he faked shock.

Elena grinned and climbed from the bed, standing completely naked before him.

"I am" she said softly.

Before Elena could react she found herself in Elijah's arms and into the bathroom they went.

About an hour later Elena and Elijah came out of the bathroom cleaner than anyone in the state of Georgia. Elena for one had never had the morning she had with Elijah ever. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought. Elijah had somehow managed to fetch their clothes from the beach as well making sure he had fresh clothes as well. Elena didn't question it but had opted to wear something simple. She chose a pair of beige board shorts with a white tank top, and a denim jacket. The weather seemed colder today than it had when she arrived no doubt due to approaching storm on the horizon. As Elena brushed her hair she felt arms slip around her waist.

"Are you ready" Elijah asked her as he met her gaze in the mirror.

"Yes" Elena said breathless at the closeness of him.

Elijah grinned knowing he had felt her body grow with arousal as well as his own. If he didn't get them out of that room he was bound to keep her beneath him all day and as much as he wanted that he also knew that Elena needed food. He smiled as he took her hand into his and opened the door. The wind was chilly as it blew across the ocean and at the motel. Elijah could sense the storm and knew that it wasn't going to be a gentle one at that. He also knew that in about an hour the motel would inform the staff and guests of an approaching hurricane and they would need to move rooms. He then decided he would take Elena to his home just south of the city. It wasn't too far from the ocean but it kept him safe enough while hurricanes did come through. He turned to Elena.

"Elena would it be alright if I sent someone to retrieve your things back to my home?" he asked her.

"Um, yes but why?" Elena asked him as she walked beside him to the car.

"There is a hurricane coming and as policy the motel staff will suggest that guests move to other rooms away from the ocean front as a precaution and I would like you safe." He told her honestly as he met her eyes and opened the car door for her.

Elena climbed in and then waited until Elijah was in the car before she could give him an answer.

"Yes. I think that would be a great idea" Elena told him.

"Great, I'll have everything brought to my home. Now what about some breakfast and some shopping before they close this town down" Elijah grinned at her as he started his car and pulled away from the motel.

"You read my mind" Elena laughed as Elijah took her hand into his.

Breakfast went in a flash it seemed. Elijah was right about the food it was amazing. Elena had never eaten so well in all her life as she did with Elijah. Once breakfast was finished they made their way to the main shopping district in Savannah. The shops were clustered together and had somehow managed to have their own charm about them. Elena visited several shops with jewelry and bought Caroline and Bonnie charm bracelet's with something from Savannah on them as well a few personal touches to each as well. She bought Jeremy a really cool man bracelet that seemed to fit him. She smiled as she placed the small satchel into her other bags. It was around noon when the sky grew darker and the wind picked up. Elijah and Elena made their way to Elijah's car in hopes not to get caught in the rain which threatened to fall around them. Once they were seated in the car Elijah's phone rang. He smiled at Elena and looked to see who it was. He looked at Elena and motioned for her to be silent. Elena nodded and did as he requested.

"Hello" Elijah said casually into the phone.

"Elijah, it's Stefan Salvatore" Stefan said smoothly.

"Why hello Stefan, I must say it is shocking to hear from you. Is everything well in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked him.

"Not particularly. Elena has disappeared and we can't seem to find her. We were wondering if perhaps you could help us find her" Stefan said a little flustered.

He hated to ask the original and Elijah knew it. Elijah couldn't help but smile at the request.

"I see, and why do you believe I would help?" Elijah asked him casually as he started the car.

"Because I know you care for Elena's well-being" Stefan told him.

"I do its true. I'll tell you what I will do" Elijah told him as he pulled into traffic.

"Give me a few days, and I will call you with her location" Elijah told him.

"Very well, thank you Elijah" Stefan told him and hung up.

Elijah did the same and turned his attention to Elena. He would send the Salvatore's on a wild chase and they would be none the wiser to his word. He wasn't ready to let his time with Elena end. Elena smiled at him.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Elena asked him as Elijah hit the gas and turned off the main road to the connecting bridge and drove over it towards his home.

"I am. I am thinking the Salvatore's could use a road trip; why not send them to perhaps see your bother?" Elijah asked her.

"Seriously?" Elena laughed.

"Yes, I believe you told me Jeremy is on vacation with some friends of his in California, so why not" he grinned.

"Mr. Mikealson I believe you are positively devilish" Elena mocked.

"You have no idea" he grinned as he met her eyes.

Elena could feel the warmth traveling from her cheeks to the junction between her legs. This man was making her hot and he knew it. He touched her hand and hit the gas once more leaving savannah behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own….just this story

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many of you and I want to say thank you so much.

**Chapter 9**

Damon let out a small curse when Stefan hung up the phone with the original. He didn't trust Elijah any more than he trusted the wind to blow. He had been burned enough by the Mikealson family to know Elijah was lying. He took one more pull of his scotch before turning his attention to his brother.

"So brother tell me, where is our favorite original living now a days?" Damon asked him.

"I wouldn't have a clue Damon, but I do know there is someone who would know" he said meeting Damon's eyes.

Damon knew the answer long before Stefan though it. Katherine Pierce made it her business to know where all the original vampires where staying. She was more concerned about her own ass then she was of anyone else. Damon sighed and knew Stefan had to call her. The last time he had seen Katherine he had tried to stake her, granted he was pissed he missed her cold dead heart. God he hated that bitch with all he had. He watched as Stefan started to dial a number into his phone and Damon poured himself another glass of scotch. He took a seat and propped his legs up as he listened.

"Hello Stefan" Katherine said smoothly through the phone.

"Hello Katherine" Stefan said calmly.

"What can I do for you" Katherine purred.

"I wanted to know if you happen to know where Elijah is currently living" Stefan asked.

"You know I make it my business to know where the originals are" Katherine said casually.

"I realize that Katherine. Can you help me or not?" Stefan said getting annoyed.

"You know I would do anything for you Stefan. My offer still stands you know" Katherine said in an innocent voice.

"I remember" Stefan said absent.

"Well since you are so interested in the oldest original's current location, I will tell you he is living on the outskirts of Savannah Georgia" Katherine replied.

"Savannah Georgia?" Stefan said absently.

"Yes, I am so curious as to why you needed the information" Katherine said.

"Thanks for the information Katherine" Stefan answered.

"Fine, don't tell me" Katherine pouted.

"Goodbye Katherine" Stefan said wanting to end the conversation.

"Bye Stefan" Katherine cooed and hung up the phone.

Stefan looked at Damon.

"Well we know where Elijah is but the bigger question is still where is Elena" Stefan said as he poured him a glass of scotch.

"I don't think it's that hard brother" Damon said grinning at Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said as he sat across his brother.

"I think we need to pay our favorite original a visit" Damon smirked.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Damon" Stefan said as he sat his empty glass down on the table.

"Of course it is, we can see Elijah and he can tell us where Elena is face to face" Damon replied.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you pissed him off?" Stefan asked him.

Damon winced at the memory, another reason he hated the originals.

"No brother, I haven't forgotten. Besides I promise to be on my best behavior" Damon said raising his hand over his heart.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Stefan said to himself.

"Well come on Stef, road trip" Damon smiled.

Stefan stood and grabbed his jacket. This wasn't going to go very well and he knew it. He sighed and closed the door behind him as they made their way to Damon's car.

Elena gasped as Elijah pulled into the circular driveway in front of his house. She knew the originals had a desire for beautiful things but she still couldn't believe just how amazing Elijah's house really was. The house must have been at least 25,000 square feet. The lawn was well manicured with beautiful roses and hydrangea's littering the lawn. The house bordered a saltwater marsh which was currently white capping with the current storm rolling in. once Elijah placed the car in park Elena waited on him to open her door. Once Elena was out of the car Elijah fetched her bags and they walked up the stone walkway to the front door. The front door was carved from a deep cherry wood that had stained glass windows in the center with beautiful magnolias painted in them. Elena followed Elijah into the house. Once they entered the foyer Elena looked around. The floors were a beautiful deep colored wood matching the cherry door entrance. There was a huge staircase that winded up to a balcony which lead to the room upstairs. Downstairs off of the foyer was a huge sitting room that had a stone fireplace that seemed to master one whole wall. The furniture was elegant and simple, it fit the feel of the savannah Elena had some to adore. On the other side of the foyer was a huge library. Elena expected that, with as much as Elijah loved to read and knew his history he must have had millions of books Elena thought. Elena was shaken out of her train of thought when Elijah cleared his throat.

"Do you like it?" Elijah asked her.

"Elijah your home is amazingly beautiful" Elena told him smiling.

"I'm glad you like it" Elijah smiled back.

Elijah took Elena's hand and led her through the foyer and towards the back of the house. She entered the luxurious chef's kitchen that was currently busy with people cooking. Elena only caught a brief look before Elijah pulled her out on to a stone patio. The view was amazing. There was a huge stone fire pit centered in the middle of the patio a little way out from the house. There were huge chairs that looked so comfortable that Elena could actually see herself sleeping in them under the stars. Something she wanted to do with Elijah. Elijah seemed to know her thoughts and smiled at her.

"When the weather is better" he grinned.

Elena was about to say something when all of a sudden a crack of lighting lit the sky. Elena jumped at the loud boom that echoed around them. Elijah pulled them back into the house and into the busy kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry?" Elijah asked her as Elena looked at the food.

"Very" Elena said meeting his eyes.

Suddenly a man appeared in the kitchen with the rest of the crowd.

"Mr. MIkealson, I have retrieved Miss Gilbert's bags, is there anything else I can do for you sir?" the tall bald man asked.

"No, Jonathan thank you" Elijah said to the man.

The man bowed his head and left the kitchen. Elena looked at Elijah.

"Let's take you to your room, I'm sure you would like to freshen up before dinner" he told her smiling.

Elena nodded and followed Elijah through the house and up the huge flight of stairs. Elijah lead her down a large hallway to the last door at the end of the hallway. Beside the door was a set of double doors, which Elena figured was Elijah's room. Elijah opened the door to the room and Elena followed him in. the room was so beautiful. It had a huge four poster bed that was trimmed in soft blues and whites. There was a huge window that over looked the salt water marsh. There was a huge joining bathroom that was even more exquisite then the bathroom at her motel. The bed looked twice as comfortable and the room just had a relaxing calmness to it.

"Elijah this room is so beautiful" Elena said to him.

"I wanted you to have the best room in the house" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elena rested against his embrace.

"I appreciate it so much. Although will you be staying away?" Elena asked him as she turned herself to face him her lips inches from hers.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted too" he told her and claimed her lips into his.

Elena and Elijah remained locked in a passionate kiss before the rain started. When the lighting started Elijah pulled away and met her eyes.

"You should freshen up and I'll go check on dinner" Elijah said kissing her lips once more before leaving the room.

Elena sighed and began to unpack her bags. She finished quickly and then retrieved her cellphone out of her bag. She started it up and checked her messages. It was no surprise that she had tons of messages from Damon and Stefan. The last message caught her off guard. It was from Bonnie. Bonnie was letting Elena know that the Salvatore's where making a trip to Savannah to see Elijah and find out if he had found out where she was. She told Elena to be careful and to call her when she could. Elena quickly shut the phone and made her way downstairs to tell Elijah what she had found. As she finally reached the bottom step Elijah had rounded the corner and saw her panic.

"Elena is everything alright?" he asked her taking her into his arms.

"We have a huge problem" Elena told him meeting his eyes.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

Elena told him about the message from Bonnie and what she had said.

"Interesting" Elijah murmured.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked him.

"Nothing to worry over my love, nothing will harm you" he told her sweetly.

"I trust you" Elena told him and kissed him sweetly.

"As I trust you" Elijah told her and kissed her back.

Elijah wasn't concerned with the Salvatore brothers coming as much as he was worried Elena would leave with them. He wanted to spend more time with her and knew he was falling for her deeply. He wanted the time to tell her and the Salvatore's could very much ruin his plans. Elijah pulled Elena into his arms and hugged her close. He would worry later, right now he wanted to have dinner with Elena and make passionate love to her through the night in his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own…just this story

Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed, you guys are the reason this story has been so successful and amazing!

**Chapter 10**

Elena was lying across Elijah's chest breathless and naked. Elijah had made love to her over and over through the night as the storm rolled around them with fury. Elena was beyond content as she slowly began to get sleepy. She knew tomorrow held its own challenges and she was well aware of what could happen with Stefan and Damon. She decided that no matter what happened she would stay with Elijah for the remaining time of her trip and maybe then she would decide what to do from there. Elena smiled as Elijah kissed her head and she closed her eyes giving into the desire to sleep. The next morning Elena awoke alone in bed. She stretched and her hand landed on a piece of paper. She sat up running her hands through her hair as she unfolded the note.

_**My Dearest Elena,**_

_**I shall return soon, I received an important phone call and had to leave. I am so sorry I am not with you now. I've instructed the staff to make you anything you wish for breakfast, I should be back within the hour. I can't wait to see you.**_

_**-Elijah **_

Elena smiled at his words and climbed from the bed. She stretched and went to get a shower. After her shower she dressed in a pair of shorts and a simple white t-shirt. She brushed her hair into a messy ponytail and went downstairs to the kitchen. The house was filled with noises from the kitchen. She smiled as she entered the kitchen to see a chef preparing what Elena assumed was lunch. He noticed her enter and Elena took a seat at the bar.

"Miss what can I get you this morning?" the small man asked in a French accent.__

"Please call me Elena" Elena said smiling at him.

"Very well, as long as you call me Daniel" he smiled back to her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Daniel. I think I'll have French toast with some orange juice" Elena told him.

"Wonderful, I'll get started. Would you like some coffee?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you" Elena said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Elena drank her coffee and talked to Daniel while he cooked her breakfast. Elena enjoyed her breakfast very much. It was the best French toast she had ever had. Once she was done Daniel retrieved her plate and filled her coffee cup with more coffee. Elena thanked him and made her way to the library off of the main foyer. She was so intrigued at wanting to see what books Elijah had. As she rounded the corner of the foyer the doorbell rang. Elena didn't think not to open the door but with her free hand she did. The door opened to reveal Damon and Stefan standing on the front steps. Elena's eyes grew large as well as the Salvatore's.

"Elena?" Damon said shocked.

"Hi, Damon. Hi Stefan" Elena said nervously.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Damon growled out.

"I am staying with Elijah" Elena said softly.

"Like HELL you are" he snapped and grabbed Elena's arm pulling her to the door.

"Damon let me GO" Elena snapped.

"Absolutely NOT going to happen" he said and pulled her again, this time making Elena drop her coffee cup on the floor.

It crashed spilling her coffee all over her leg and the floor. Elena cried out at the burn on her skin. Damon didn't flinch as he pulled her to the front steps. Suddenly Elena found her back against the wall and Damon was lying in the yard moaning. She lifted her head and saw Elijah looking at Stefan.

"Stefan I suggest you get your idiotic brother under control. Elena is my guest and she will leave when she chooses and not until then" Elijah growled out before moving to look at Elena's leg.

He was highly agitated at the fact that Elena's leg was now blistered and inflamed. He would have killed Damon but he also knew Elena considered him a friend even if he couldn't fathom why. He met Elena's eyes and touched her cheek softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine really" Elena said and hissed when she moved her leg and it rubbed against her shorts.

"You don't seem fine" he growled at her.

Before Elena could protest Elijah scooped her into his arms and took her to the sitting room placing her softly on the couch. He called for Daniel the chef. Daniel appeared quickly.

"Yes, Elijah" he said to him.

"Can you retrieve some ice for Elena's leg?" he asked him.

Daniel looked at Elena's leg and then disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a small canister of some sticky looking stuff. He took a seat beside Elena and smiled at her.

"This is an old fashion recipe from my Grandmamma, it helps heal the burn and will ease your pain" Daniel said and opened the lid.

Elena nodded when he motioned for the application. His hands very slowly applied the cream to her leg. At first Elena thought it would hurt but it was very cool and didn't hurt at all when he applied it. Elena was grateful for Daniel's kindness. After it was applied Daniel wrapped the leg softly in a breathable fabric before he told Elijah he was done.

"Thank you Daniel" Elijah said to him.

"Yes sir" Daniel said and made his way back into the kitchen to finish working on lunch.

Elijah turned his attention back to the Salvatore's. He knew he needed to be hospitable for Elena's sake and invited them in.

Damon, Stefan, and Elijah made their way to the sitting room where Elena was now sitting.

"I'm sorry about the coffee and the burn Elena" Damon told her.

He was still livid and Elena knew why, she had skipped town, ignored his calls, and most of all he had found her at the one person he hated with a passion aside form Katherine.

"It's fine" Elena said in a soft whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us you were with Elijah? We wouldn't have been worried" Stefan said to her in disgust, like she had done something so horrible he couldn't look at her.

That hurt Elena more than he knew.

"I wasn't with Elijah until about 3 days ago. I came to Savannah to get away from everything. Bonnie knew where I was and I swore her to keep it from you. I didn't need babysitters, I needed some me time" Elena told them both.

"Did you not realize what the possible danger was being alone in a city you didn't know?" Damon snapped at her.

"No dad, please enlighten me" Elena growled.

Elijah could see that Elena was near her breaking point and he couldn't keep quite any longer.

"Could it have been the fact that Elena has been hunted and guarded like some warden? She wouldn't have had to sneak away had you trusted her and allowed her to make the decisions she needed to make" Elijah said firmly.

"I suppose you know what's best for her?" Damon questioned the original.

"I know she wants and needs to make her own decisions. I have offered her nothing but the choice" Elijah growled at him.

"Wait a second, I see what's going on here" Damon grinned.

Elena met his eyes as they bored into hers.

Stefan looked between Damon, Elijah and Elena. This was going to be bad and Stefan had to step in before Damon got himself staked.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the amazing reviews… you guys rock!

**Chapter 11**

Stefan knew what Damon was getting at. He also knew what would happen if he finished his train of thinking. He still loved Elena and it bothered him to see her happy with someone other than himself but he also deserved the misery that came with it. He had pushed Elena away after everything with Klaus and had lost her when she had fought so hard to get him back. He would regret it for all eternity but he also wanted Elena to be happy as his friend. Before Damon could open his mouth Stefan stepped in.

"I'm sorry my brother has no decency and I apologize for his actions" Stefan told Elena and Elijah.

"It's okay Stefan, we both know you are the only one with manners" Elena spat at Damon.

Damon cocked his eyebrow and looked at his brother. Stefan met his eyes and shook his head. Damon wanted so badly to say that Elena was a complete nut case for being with Elijah but he also knew the original would end his life without a blink and he wasn't done fighting for Elena, not by a long shot.

"Well, since I obviously can't behave, can you at least tell us when you will be returning to Mystic Falls?" Damon sneered.

"I'll be back in Mystic Falls next weekend" Elena told him firmly.

"I see and what are we supposed to do with the crazy ass hybrids and rogue vampires who are currently aware that you are not in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked her.

Before Elena could respond Elijah met Damon and Stefan's glare with determination.

"I was unaware there have been issues in Mystic Falls since Klaus has been indisposed" Elijah said.

"Oh of course you must have realized that Klaus had groupies who are more than anxious to find him and bring him back" Damon said crossing his legs and leaning into the chair.

"I did not know my brother was so desired by his groupies as you would call them. Where is his body?" Elijah asked him.

"Safely tucked in the old Forbes caves, where no vampire of any kind can reach him" Damon said smiling.

"Interesting, although I believe that eventually someone will find his location and then what do you have planned Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked him.

"I'll handle it when it happens" Damon said casually.

"Meaning you don't have a plan" Elena sneered.

She hated the idea that anyone could get to Klaus, especially a witch who wasn't bound the way the vampires were. She had finally thought with Klaus gone she had a chance of a semi-normal life, now that idea had been blown to pieces and she was stuck wondering who and when the chance would return. She felt herself getting queasy and touched Elijah's hand. He looked at her immediately.

"I need some air" she told him and stood.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked her standing with her.

"No, it's okay. You need to stay and talk with Damon. I can take Stefan with me" she said to him meeting Stefan's eyes.

Stefan stood immediately.

"Of course, she will be fine" Stefan said to Elijah.

"Very well" Elijah said nodding to them both.

Elijah wanted to go with Elena and comfort her but he also knew he needed to talk with Damon and solve this issue he had yet to hear about until now. He also knew that with the possibility of Klaus returning his time with Elena would be cut short, to ensure that Klaus's body was dealt with as it should be. He watched Elena leave with Stefan and then turned his attention to his guest.

Elena had walked out to the back yard with Stefan following her. She didn't say anything until they were closer to the salt water marsh.

"Thanks for walking with me" Elena told him smiling softly.

"Of course, how are you?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm good all things considered. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my trip to Savannah" Elena said as she walked slowly to an old willow tree.

"I was more worried than upset to be honest. Damon was furious of course but I knew you wouldn't leave without at least telling someone where you were going. I also kind of guessed that you would tell Bonnie" he smiled.

"I should have told you anyways" Elena said as she sighed and leaned against the old tree.

"It's fine Elena. So what have you been doing since you came to Savannah?" Stefan said changing the subject.

Elena laughed at him and told him about all the places Elijah took her to see; the cemetery, the fountains, the park, and the famous statues. Stefan talked animatedly about the cemetery as well. He had gone with Lexi a long time ago when he was traveling with her before he had decided to visit mystic falls every so many years.

"I can't believe you never told me you went" Elena accused.

"Yes, because a vampire hanging out in a cemetery isn't Anne Rice at all" he chuckled.

"True enough" Elena laughed.

"You know this is nice" Stefan said to her.

"Yeah it is. It's been a long time since we have actually laughed with each other" Elena mused.

"You know I still miss you Elena" Stefan told her.

Elena froze at his words. She did miss him too, but it was hard to erase what had happened between them.

"Stefan, I miss you too, but it doesn't change what is" Elena told him.

"I know, but I wanted you to know that. You're a dear friend to me and I hope you know I will always love you no matter what" Stefan told her.

"I know, and I love you too Stefan, I think friends is the best place for us" Elena told him softly.

"I agree" Stefan smiled taking her hand into his and kissing it softly.

Elena laughed at his southern charm. It never failed to make her laugh.

"So are you and Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no, we are not having that conversation" Elena laughed.

"Point made" Stefan chuckled.

"Although I could say the same about you and Rebecca" Elena replied raising an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Nope, no discussion on who or what" he pointed out to her.

"Deal" Elena grinned.

Stefan and Elena walked the grounds of the estate and she heard stories of Stefan and Lexi's crazy days. He missed Lexi and Elena knew it, he had found someone close to Lexi, her best friend Caroline. Elena smiled when Stefan brought Caroline's name into the mix.

"She is a lot like Lexi in a way" Elena pointed out to him as they rounded the estate to the front lawn.

"Yes, she has to grow on you" Stefan laughed.

"Touché" Elena smiled and nudged his arm as they walked through the front yard.

Meanwhile inside Elijah and Damon where discussing the rogue vampires and the new mass of hybrids that were looking for Klaus's body. As much as Elijah hated the thought of cutting his time with Elena short, he also knew the consequences if he did not.

"So have you come into contact with any of the hybrids or the rogues?" Elijah asked Damon.

"Stefan and I have been dealing with them since news spread of Elena leaving town. Elena hasn't been in the loop of everything since Bonnie has been working her Bennett magic to ensure Elena remains invisible to them in a way" Damon told him as he took the glass of bourbon Elijah offered him.

"Interesting, although my question is why do the hybrids and rogues need Elena as well as Klaus" Elijah said as he took a drink of his bourbon.

"Word is that there is a witch who can reverse Bonnie's spell to bring Klaus back. The problem is we have no way of finding out whom the witch is let alone why they are willing to do the spell In the first place" Damon told him.'

"Obviously you did not know Niklaus" Elijah said absently.

"Well, it still puts Elena in danger of being the pawn to awaken Klaus, and I don't know about you but I would like to keep him as he is" Damon said as he finished his glass.

"You are not the only one who sees it as such. I too have my reasons for wanting Klaus to stay as he is" Elijah told him.

"I'm glad we have an understanding about that at least" Damon told him absently.

"I suppose Elena and I will have to go back to Mystic Falls sooner than planned" Elijah told him.

"I suppose so" Damon said a little agitated.

Damon hated the fact that Elijah was referring to himself and Elena as an item. He was supposed to be with Elena, not Elijah. Damon was about to say something else when there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Elijah sensed it as well. They immediately made their way out to the front lawn. Elijah and Damon made it to the front lawn just as Stefan was standing in to protect Elena. Elijah caught the eye of a vampire he had never seen before. He wasn't alone; there must have been at least five who came to help the single vampire. Elena stood behind Stefan as he met the eyes of the blonde vampire.

"Ahh I see the beauty of the doppelganger is true to its word" the Blonde vampire said.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked him as Damon and Elijah placed themselves behind Stefan surrounding Elena.

"I'm sorry where are my manners" he purred. "My name is Alexander Trammel" he said smiling.

"Well Mr. Trammel you do realize with whom you have chosen a battle with" Elijah spoke this time as he moved in front of Stefan as Stefan took his place.

"Ah yes, Elijah Mikealson. I've heard of you" he sneered.

"Very well, then you know I will kill you quickly" Elijah said as he suddenly flew at him.

Alexander was quick on his feet and missed the originals attack. Elijah wasn't use to being out done by a common vampire; he was over a thousand years old no one got away from him. Suddenly Damon and Stefan were fighting the other vampires while Elena was left against a tree hoping she was safe enough. Suddenly a vampire came at her. Before Elena could react she saw a flash and found Katherine Pierce standing in front of her. Elena stood froze at the sight of her. Katherine turned her attention to Elena.

"Hello Elena" she said smiling.

Before Elena could say a word the fight was over and she noticed that Alexander was nowhere to be found. She then saw Elijah and he came to her quickly.

"Elena are you alright?" he asked her as he touched her cheek softly.

"Yes I am okay. Thanks to Katherine" Elena told him.

Elijah turned to see Katherine standing beside the Salvatore Brothers. No one was harmed which Elena was grateful for but she was even more interested in why Katherine was there, as was Elijah.

"Katarina, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked her.

"I came to offer my help" Katherine said firmly.

"And you think we will accept?" Elijah said to her as he took Elena's hand into his.

"Maybe not but, I am here for her more than anyone else" Katherine said pointing her eyes at Elena.

"Why me?" Elena asked her.

"It's true I don't care for you much, but you are the only family I have left and I would like very much to keep Klaus where he is" Katherine said to Elena.

Elena stood taken back by what Katherine said. She didn't trust her and had good reason not to, but now things just got worse and at least she was one extra person to help keep Klaus exactly where he needed to be, in hell. Elijah turned his attention to Elena and she nodded. Elijah took a deep unwanted breath and met her eyes.

"Very well Katarina let us all move inside shall we?" Elijah said as he motioned to the house.

Katherine, Damon, and Stefan all moved to the house as Elena and Elijah stayed back for a moment. Elijah turned to Elena.

"Elena are you sure about this?" Elijah asked her.

"No, I'm not sure. But I do know I am on the most wanted list and if Katherine can help in anyway no matter how much I distrust her then I say we take her up on it" Elena told him.

"If that is what you wish" Elijah told her as they walked slowly to the door.

Elena froze and Elijah turned to her in worry. She met his eyes and then kissed him. Elijah wrapped her into his arms and kissed her back. After a moment they broke away and Elijah touched her cheek softly.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes" Elena told him and they made their way inside to the waiting vampires.

As Elena and Elijah walked to the front door they were unaware that Alexander was watching them from the woods. He smiled as he saw them kiss. He knew how to get to Elijah and he began to work on his next plan.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own…just this story

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad you love this story as much as I do. This chapter is a little different for you all, but gives you a little bit of a back story into whom and what alexander wants. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

Alexander left the woods and made his way back to the motel he was currently staying in. It wasn't the nicest place in Savannah but he didn't care. He was there to get the Petrova Doppelganger and nothing more. The motel was ratty enough that no one would suspect the missing people. They were mainly prostitutes and drug dealers and they served his purpose of a meal and nothing more. He opened the door to his room and flipped on the light. Sitting on the bed was a woman with black hair and eyes to match.

"I take it didn't go so well?" she purred.

"Really, when did you pick up on that?" he said bitterly as he moved to the table and grabbed the cheap scotch from the table.

He unscrewed the lid and took a long pull. It wasn't the fine scotch he was use too, but it did the trick. However he wished it was enough to forget about his guest.

"No need to be rude. I told you the Petrova doppelganger would be harder to reach then you had thought" she replied as she brushed her hair away from her neck.

"So you did" he said dryly and took a seat.

"So tell me Alexander what is your plan now?" she asked him turning in his direction.

Damn her to hell, he hated her more than anything but knew she was the only witch strong enough to do what he needed. He also knew not to trust her but somehow they formed an alliance in the mists of everything.

"Well, I did happen to find out a little information regarding Elijah Mikealson" he told her smoothly.

"I told you messing with an original wasn't part of the plan" she warned him.

"Ah but you see, he is the key to getting the Petrova Doppelganger" alexander smiled.

"How so?" she asked him curious now.

"It seems the original has indeed fallen for the lovely Elena" she smirked meeting her eyes.

"He would never do something so foolish" the witch said to him.

"Oh come now Natasha, surely he would and did" he told her.

Alexander pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and clicked through it until he found the picture he wanted. He then tossed it to Natasha. She caught it easily enough and looked at it. Her face grew sullen.

"This changes the plan" Natasha told him.

"Indeed it does" he agreed.

"You do know that Elijah will let no harm come to Elena. He is the oldest of the Originals and has much more power than the others" Natasha told him.

"I'm counting on his reaction for what I have in mind" he told her smiling.

"What is it you have in mind" Natasha asked him.

"I'm going to kill Elijah Mikealson" alexander said absently.

"The plan was to take the doppelganger and use her, not to kill an original?" she lashed at him.

"Plans change" he told her calmly.

"I will not kill and original" Natasha said and stood moving her way to the door.

Before she could turn the handle alexander had his hand at her throat. Natasha didn't panic. She could handle alexander well enough.

"I believe you do not have a choice. The doppelganger's blood has the magical properties I need to become invincible and you my dear Natasha will do the spell and go with whatever plan I have in mind" he hissed at her.

Natasha closed her eyes and let her magic wrap around her. She pushed it out on to alexander and watched him fall back to the chair hissing in pain. Natasha quickly began a small chant. Suddenly she flung open the curtains and alexander cried out in pain as the sun's rays hit him on the face. His face began to steam with the sun and blister. Natasha looked at him and smiled.

"I gave you the gift of walking in the sun only because our goal was the same. The plans have changed and so do my choices. You will return to how you were when I met you. I will not kill and original especially the oldest and strongest. You are on your own, and know I can kill you with a single word alexander make no mistake about it. Do not cross my path" she whispered to him and opened the door leaving alexander curled in the corner.

When Natasha had left alexander fought the pain to close the curtains and block the sun. Damn her to hell for what she did. She took the one thing he needed most his gift of walking in the sun. He knew the Salvatore's possessed the rings to do so, but Natasha was the only witch he knew who could cast a spell that strong to give him the power to walk in the sun without the need of a ring. Now he was stuck using his skill and making his plans for night only. This pissed him off even more. He would kill Natasha the first chance he had and she wouldn't see it coming. Now he had to find a new witch who would go with his plan. There had to be one who didn't fear the original bloodline the way Natasha did. He still didn't understand why she feared the Original family. He had heard the stories over the past hundred years, of what they could do and how they came to be what they are. He had done enough research to know that his line didn't start with Elijah but with his brother Kol. Alexander was brought back into his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He sent his senses out and found it to be a drunken drug dealer. He was getting quite hungry and would need the strength to search for the next witch. He calmly called out to the dealer. The door opened and the dealer stepped inside looking around the room, obviously for cash. He shut the door softly and turned only to find himself pinned against the wall by a now gruesome looking alexander. The dealer flared his legs and arms out but soon was frozen as alexander sunk his fangs into his throat ripping him open to feed. The blood was warm enough and the drugs had no effect on alexander. He growled and ripped again this time drinking deeper until the body went limp in his arms. He bit again severing the head from the lifeless body letting it fall at his feet. Alexander kicked the body aside and removed his shirt. A hot shower was exactly what he needed after feeding. He still had 3 hours until the sun was down and he could go searching for the witch who would help him with his Original problem.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own…just this story

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS ROCK! ATTENTION THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SERIOUS ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ PLEASE DON'T. THANKS SO MUCH AND ENJOY!

**Chapter 13**

Natasha left the slimy motel and made her way to her car. Her original intent was to use the doppelgänger to not only help Alexander but to extend her own magic. It was true she was indeed very powerful but even a witch as old as she was in need of staying youthful. She checked her mirror and saw the lines that formed on her face. They might seem little to average person but she was indeed 150 years old and if she wanted to stay that way she needed the doppelgangers blood. The doppelgangers were so highly sought of simply because not only were they an original copy of the ones before them there blood held a magical properties which could indeed help a witch stay young until the next generation came along. She also knew Nicklaus had tried to create hybrid army's from that bloodline simply for his own gain. In truth Natasha wasn't planning on killing the doppelgänger. She wasn't that sadistic. She had planned on helping Alexander simply to gain what she needed and was going to end him before he could gain the power he needed to make him invincible. Now she had no choice but to go to the original vampire and ask to be spared in return for Alexander's information. She also hoped that a trade of blood from the doppelgänger would be in the works. She sighed as she drove out of savannah. Only one way of finding out she thought.

Elijah listened intently at the information Katherine had given him and the Salvatore's. He didn't trust Katherine and for good reason. Elena had the sense to not trust her as well as the Salvatore's. Once Katherine was done telling them what they needed to know she looked to Elena.

"Look Elena, I know you have no reason to trust me, I get that. I do however care about what happens to my lineage. You are part of that line Elena. I promise to you in front of Damon, Stefan, and Elijah I mean you no harm. I promise you I will do whatever I can to protect you at all costs" Katherine told her honestly.

Elena didn't know what to say to that. Did Katherine actually have a heart? Elena thought in that moment she did. She still didn't trust her and Katherine knew that. Elena hoped Katherine could show her she was worth trusting. The rest of the day went with many discussions on what would be best for Elena. Elena grew tired listening to all the discussions. She excused herself for the evening and decided a hot bath was in order. She made her way up to her room and started the water. She drew it as hot as her skin could handle. She added some lavender bath salts and stripped out of her clothes. When the water was high enough in the claw foot tub she climbed in sinking to her chin. She piled her hair on top of her head as she leaned back and closed her eyes. It was calming to not hear anything but the sound of her own breath as it slowed and her body relaxed. Elena stayed in the tub until the water grew luke warm and climbed out. She wrapped a towel around herself and padded to put on some clothes. She decided on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She hung her towel up and went to grab a hairbrush. She sat down on the bed and undid her hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

Elena looked in disbelief. Katherine smiled at her.

"Am I interrupting you?" Katherine asked.

"No, what can I do for you?" Elena asked her.

Katherine closed the door and made her way to the bed were Elena sat. Elena tensed as Katherine sat beside her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena" she told her as she met her eyes.

"Sorry old habits die hard" Elena said nervous.

"I understand. May I?" she asked Elena motioning to the brush in her hand.

Elena nodded and turned. Katherine carefully lifted her hair and began to brush it. Elena was scared to death at this point. Something was wrong with Katherine. She would never do something so mundane.

"My mother use to do this for me a long time ago" Katherine said softly.

"Do you miss her?" Elena asked and then realized she had stepped over a line and waited for something to happen.

Katherine chuckled at her tenseness. Granted she knew Elena didn't trust her and she had good reason not to. Because of Elena Katherine was free from Klaus and she was willing to do whatever she could to return the favor Elena had given her.

"Very much, I have spent so many years regretting what I didn't say to her" Katherine said to her softly.

"I miss my mom too" Elena told her.

"I can understand that more than anyone. I realize I have made things difficult for you and I did a lot of things that are unforgivable, but Elena I want you to know that I owe you for what you did to Klaus and I will pay it back in full" Katherine said to her.

"Katherine I don't expect you to owe me anything. I did what I did simply because Klaus was a monster and what he did to everyone wasn't right. He deserved his fate" Elena told her.

"That may be true but I am here to help you in any way I can. You are my family after all" Katherine whispered to her.

Elena didn't know what to say to that. She sat in silence as Katherine finished her hair. When Katherine was done brushing her hair she quickly braided it and tied it in place. She handed Elena the brush and stood.

"Well I better let you get some rest" Katherine told her as she smiled at her and made her way to the door.

"Katherine?" Elena called.

"Yes Elena?" she said turning to meet her eyes.

"Thank you" Elena told her smiling softly at her.

"You're welcome, goodnight Elena" she said to her and left.

Elena sat motionless on the bed. She looked at the clock beside the bed and saw it was eight o'clock. She sighed and finally laid back on the bed and curled into a ball. She thought about what Katherine said and found herself hoping she could really trust Katherine. Elena's eyes grew heavy and she slipped into sleep. It must have been an hour later when she found herself wrapped in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Elijah's arms. He was carrying her to his room. Elena didn't protest but curled closer into his embrace. Finally they reached Elijah's room. He closed the door behind them and carried Elena to his bed not bothering to turn on any lights. He laid Elena down on the bed. He went to move away from her when Elena caught his hand in hers.

"Please Elijah?" she asked him in a whisper.

Elijah knew what Elena needed. He quickly shed his clothes and pulled Elena into his embrace claiming her lips with his. Elena moaned as Elijah rolled her to her back and settled between her thighs. Elena ran her hands up his bare back feeling the muscles ripple with every movement he made. Elena could feel his growing erection pressing against the fabric of his slacks. Elijah pulled Elena into a sitting position her legs still wrapped around his waist as he removed her shirt and bra. He grazed his hands down her exposed breast slipping them into his mouth as Elena moaned and braided her hands into his hair. He freed one breast and moved to the next as he ran his hands down her back cupping her bottom into his hands. He laid Elena back down on the bed and quickly removed her pants. Once her pants were gone Elijah kissed her stomach trailing his tongue down to her belly button twirling ever so slowly as he made his way to her sweet heat. He carefully took his time as he licked and sucked at her most tender spots. Elena's legs tingled and shook with every touch of his tongue. She tasted like heaven as he moved back up to her waiting lips. Elijah claimed her lips as she quickly undid his belt. She then proceeded to help him remove his pants. Elena could feel his free erection pressing against her thigh. Once Elijah's pants were tossed aside he settled between her legs claiming her lips once more before entering her slowly. She wrapped around him tightly causing Elijah to moan against her lips. He moved slowly wanting to savor her touch. She fit him like a well-made glove and he hadn't realized how much he had needed to be in her until now. After everything that had happened today he was right where he wanted to be wrapped in Elena's arms making love to her. Elijah and Elena moved slowly taking their time as they climbed into ecstasy. After an hour they collapsed in each other's arms breathing ragged. Elena sighed as Elijah slipped from her only to find herself being pulled against his chest as he wrapped her tightly into his arms. Elijah and Elena lay still as the darkness wrapped around them. Elena knew they needed to talk about what had happened today but she didn't care if they never spoke a word. She found herself getting tired and slipped to sleep in Elijah's arms safe and sound.

The next morning came with the dawn and Elena awoke wrapped in Elijah's arms. She smiled and lifted her eyes to meet his. Elijah was still fast asleep and Elena took the time to watch him. He looked even more heartbreakingly handsome asleep as he did when he was wake.

"You know love, its rude to stare" he grinned.

"I thought you were asleep" she said softly.

"I see" he said taking her hand and placing it over the now large bulge that was under the sheets.

"I think I am well awake" he grinned and grabbed Elena by the waist bringing her over his now aching erection.

Elena let out a laugh as Elijah met her eyes. She leaned down allowing her hair to cover them like a curtain blocking everyone and everything from them. She claimed his lips and kissed him fiercely. Elijah moaned as Elena lifted herself sliding him deep inside her. They continued where sleep had interrupted and welcomed a new day knowing its challenges would be one to rememeber.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own….just this story

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed and added this story to your favorites. You guys are the reason I put these stories up. Sorry this one is a little late. I've been very sick and I am now at the point where I can actually write and not fall asleep on you guys.

**Chapter 14 **

After Elena and Elijah had a shower they dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Elena had come to know Daniel personally and she found she adored him. When they reached the kitchen Daniel was busy making Elena French toast. She smiled as she saw him add some fruit to a small serving bowl. He had set up various things for toppings. Elena smiled as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Elijah handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled at him.

"Let's go out to the back shall we?" Elijah asked her.

Elena nodded and followed him out on to the back patio. Daniel had arranged a beautiful table spread on the glass table out back. The white linens had been pressed and were smooth. There were beautiful flowers in the center of the table one at each end. The plates were a soft blue with matching napkins. The entire décor' was amazing. Elijah pulled a chair out for Elena and she sat down. He took the seat right beside her placing a kiss sweetly on her lips.

"This is beautiful" Elena said to Elijah.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you love" Elijah told her.

Elena blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what's the special occasion?" Elena asked him.

"No occasion needed, although we do need to discuss something's" Elijah told her.

"I knew it" Elena accused meeting his eyes.

"It is true I did have an ulterior motive in some way but I did want you to have an amazing breakfast" Elijah told her grinning.

"Okay I'll bite" Elena told him softly.

"Well, since the recent news from Damon and Katarina, I think it would be in our best interest to go back to Mystic falls" Elijah told her.

Elena knew of some of the issues that Damon and Stefan had faced but she didn't know the full extent. Hadn't she been there during the whole thing? Of course she had but nothing seemed out of the norm. Everyone seemed so normal. Something was serious up and she wanted to know what. Elena met Elijah's eyes.

"I think your right" Elena told him.

"I know we had so many plans yet to do" Elijah told her.

"Yeah, but sometimes it has to wait" Elena told him trying to hide her disappointment.

She still hadn't spent the night under the stars with Elijah and with the current detail of guests she didn't see it happening. She tried to hide it simply because she didn't want Elijah to feel guilty for something he couldn't control. Elena decided to let it go and smile. She had an amazing night and morning with Elijah and she wasn't about to forget it anytime soon. Elena turned her head and looked at the sky. The sky gave way to the approaching rain, nothing like the hurricane that came through the night before but it was bound to be an all afternoon event.

"Good morning" Damon called out as he walked onto the balcony.

"Good Morning" Elena said.

Damon met her eyes and winked. Elena rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Elijah. She slipped her hand under the table and slid it up to his thigh. Elijah froze and met her eyes. Elena smiled and felt his hand slide up her thigh to rest just below her happy place. Her legs ached at the prospect. Elijah sensed her desire and smiled.

"Good Morning" Stefan said as he was followed by Katherine.

Everyone took their seats as Daniel finished working on breakfast. The mood at the table was somber and Elena knew why. Finally after what seemed like hours the food was brought out to the table. Everything looked amazing and smelled just as wonderful and Elena was starving. No doubt from her extra-curricular activities from the night before as well as this morning. Elena blushed to herself as she placed food on her plate. Elijah hadn't missed the heart increase he heard coming from Elena beside him or the blush that now stained her cheek. He himself couldn't help but remember their night together or this morning. Everyone at the table seemed to be oblivious to the exchange between Elijah and Elena except Damon who had watched the exchange with jealousy.

"So when are we supposed to leave for Mystic Falls?" Elena asked as she took a bite of her food.

"The plan I believe is that Damon and Stefan will follow out this afternoon and we will follow tomorrow morning" Elijah told her as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, what about Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I am staying here in case there is another attack" Katherine added as she shoved a strawberry into her mouth.

Elena nodded at Katherine and finished her food. Once the food was finished they all moved to the living room to discuss arrangements on what would be a good place for Elena to stay. Of course Elena wanted to stay at her house which everyone was a little questionable since she would be left vunerable.

"I don't want to spend my time at the Boarding house Damon. No offense to you and Stefan it's just I want to sleep in my own house, besides Bonnie can cast a protection spell to cover the house. Elijah will be with me" Elena told Damon as she met his eyes.

"I still think it's a better idea for you to be at the boarding house" Damon countered.

"I believe the choice is Elena's" Elijah said firmly.

Damon smirked and turned his attention to Katherine who was looking out the window.

"Heads up we have a vistor" Katherine said as he turned to everyone in the house.

Elijah, Damon, and Stefan moved to the door while Katherine took her place in front of Elena. Elena didn't question it she sat waiting for whoever was approaching the house. Elijah met Elena's eyes before he moved to the door with Stefan and Damon moving to the outside through the kitchen to surprise the visitor from behind. Elijah watched as the beautiful woman approached the house. He knew just by looking at her that she was a witch and had a lot of power to her. Before she could knock Elijah opened the door, Natasha froze and met his eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked smoothly as he internally prepared for an attack.

"Mr. Mikealson I presume?" she said formally.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but my name is Natasha Cross and I believe I have some information for you" she said smoothly.

Before Elijah could tell Damon not to move Natasha turned and pushed her magic out at Damon and Stefan. Damon flew back into the yard along with Stefan howling in pain. After a second Natasha turned her attention back to Elijah. Stefan and Damon still cried out in pain as Natasha met Elijah's eyes.

"I mean you no harm; I am told you are a man of your word. May I have the same?" she asked him.

Elijah considered it for a moment and then agreed. He could feel the power Natasha had and he had no intention of messing with a witch again.

"You have my word, I will not harm you" he said firmly.

"Thank you" Natasha said and bowed her head to him.

"Please come in" Elijah offered her.

Natasha turned her attention back to Stefan and Damon and suddenly they worked on getting to their knees. She then took a step inside. She followed Elijah into the sitting room and she froze in shock. She had never seen two doppelgangers in the same room. She knew all too well that Katarina Petrova was a vampire but now she was here protecting the current doppelganger in question. It made Natasha gasp.

"I am sorry I do not mean to be rude, I am just stunned. I've never seen two doppelgangers together willingly" Natasha said to Elijah.

"Indeed" Elijah said taking his place beside Elena as Katherine moved to the chair behind them.

"I will get to the point if you will" she motioned as he sat in an available seat.

Damon and Stefan joined them and took a seat near Elena and Elijah as well.

"I know that alexander had made an appearance to see you and to collect the doppelganger. You must know I was with him at one point. I did not want to kill the girl, I wanted to use her blood as he did but my plan wasn't to allow him the privilege. I am here to offer a trade" Natasha offered.

"Wait a second. You were with alexander wanting to capture Elena but then all of a sudden had a change of heart and now you want a trade?" Damon scuffed.

"Yes" Natasha said simply. She would not lie.

"I say we deny your trade and I kill you personally" Damon grinned.

"I can kill you vampire, with the snap of my finger. Would you like to try?" she asked him smiling.

Damon growled and Natasha met his eyes. Elena wanted to know more from this woman.

"Wait a second, I will listen to your trade offer if you can tell us what is it alexander wants and what you know" Elena said to her.

Elena felt Elijah stiffen beside her at her demand.

"Fair enough" Natasha said meeting Elena's eyes.

Natasha told Elena everything she knew. Elena listened intently as well as the other vampires in the room. Elena thought with Klaus's desiccation she was free. She had no idea that her blood was something more. She hated the idea that this Alexander could be invincible. Elena didn't want that for anyone even for the people she loved and cared for. After Natasha told her everything she felt as if she had at least an idea of what to expect.

"So what is it you want to trade?" Elena asked her before Elijah could speak.

"All I ask for the information in return is some of your blood" Natasha told her.

Elena took a moment and thought about it; surely a little blood was nothing aside from the information they received.

Elena looked at all the vampires in the room and then met Natasha's eyes.

"Deal" Elena told her standing and extending her hand to her.

Natasha did the same. She was glad she made the deal but having met Elena and getting to know her in a sense she felt like she should do more.

"I have another condition" Natasha told her.

Elena didn't know what to say, Elijah took a stand beside Elena wrapping her into his arms protectively.

"I wish to help you. I know you have agreed to the blood exchange but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't help in any way I could. Will you allow me to help you? I will not harm anyone you love or care about. I am here to make sure alexander doesn't succeed" Natasha said firmly.

Elena looked to Elijah. He met her eyes.

"I trust your judgment" he told her in a whisper.

Elena shook her head and looked back to Natasha.

"Yes, I would like your help" Elena told her.

"Thank you" Natasha said and bowed her head to Elena and Elijah.

Damon, Stefan, and Katherine exchanged glances at the news. This was one hundred shades of screwed up and Damon knew it. He smiled politely at Natasha all while wanting to rip her heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own….Just this story

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry this one is a little late. ENJOY!

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day seem to drag on in Elena's mind. Damon and Stefan had finally left the estate with Katherine in tow at Elijah's request. Katherine was a little hesitant to leave with the Salvatore brothers simply because she was concerned with Elena's safety. She finally agreed and Elijah assured them he had made arrangements for traveling with Elena incase alexander attempted to cause any trouble. With the information Natasha had given them alexander was currently looking for another witch and he would be busy with that at least for the time being. Elijah had made the plans for them to leave the following morning. Natasha had left before the Salvatore's and Katherine to finish up some things in savannah. She agreed to meet them in Mystic Falls by tomorrow night. After the Damon, Stefan, and Katherine had left Elena finally had Elijah to herself. She was sitting in the sitting area with a cup of tea when Elijah came in from his office. He took a seat beside her and pulled her feet into his lap.

"Are you okay love?" Elijah asked her.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"No reason, I just know there is so much happening and I wanted to make sure you are alright" Elijah told her as he began to rub her feet softly.

"In truth there is but my life hasn't ever been simple" Elena told him setting her cup down on the table.

"I wish I could make it simple for you" Elijah admitted.

"I know but since we can't change what is how about we enjoy the time we have before we head back to Mystic Falls?" Elena replied smiling.

"Anything you wish it is yours" Elijah told her smiling back.

"I'm so glad you said that" Elena beamed.

"Why do I sense a plan?" he teased.

"Oh the plan is already in motion" Elena laughed.

Elijah chuckled with her as she stood and pulled him with her. Elena stopped and looked outside. The sun was finally going down and Elena kissed Elijah quickly on the lips before she met his eyes.

"Dress comfortable" Elena grinned and moved her way upstairs to do the same.

Elijah watched her disappear upstairs and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He had no idea what Elena had meant about comfortable but he assumed jeans and a simple shirt would suffice. Elijah was about to head upstairs when his cell phone rang. He retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and clicked it open.

"Hello Kol" Elijah said as he began to climb the stairs.

"Hello Brother, I received your message" Kol said in to the phone.

"I'm glad to hear that, will you help?" Elijah asked him as he reached his bedroom.

"Yes, I am not as interested in this rogue becoming unkillable" Kol said casually.

"I'm glad you agree" Elijah replied.

"This would have something to do with the new found interest in the lovely Elena?" Kol teased.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes" Elijah grinned.

"I believe brother, dare I say in love?" Kol asked him.

"That is yet to be decided" Elijah said annoyed.

"Say as you will but I know something of love" Kol told him.

Elijah knew well enough what Kol was referring to. He had fallen for a young women Many centuries ago before Klaus had daggered him. She had been sick with cancer and Kol had wanted to change her. She was willing of course to be with Kol but before Kol could save her Klaus daggered him. She had died some time later. Kol hated Klaus for that.

"I do know brother" Elijah said his voice sadden by Kol's words.

"Well brother as much as I have enjoyed this conversation I do have a lovely lady waiting" Kol said with a chuckle.

"Indeed, well thank you for your call" Elijah told him.

"Of course, I shall see you soon. Good bye brother" Kol replied.

"Goodbye Brother" Elijah said and hung up the phone.

Elijah moved around the room gathering some clothes before he grabbed a shower. Once he was done he moved to the shower and climbed in. The water splashed down his back and he relaxed under the water pressure. He wanted Elena with him enjoying the shower but he took the time to think about what Kol had said. Was he in love with Elena? He thought of her every moment and when she wasn't near he wanted her with him. He never let himself get close to anyone. He had taken women to bed of course to bide his lonely times but never had he grown to want them around more than what his needs needed. Elena was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She was selfless, brave, beautiful, and incredibly smart. She was just as interested in history as he was and he found it so refreshing to have someone who wanted to know about history. She was everything he didn't expect and everything he had ever wanted. Elijah stiffened at the thought; he was in love with Elena. A smile crept on his face as the realization hit him. He shut the water off and climbed from the shower. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and went to put his clothes on. He had to tell Elena tonight. He felt like a child all over again as he slipped his clothes on. Once he was finished getting ready he made his way downstairs to wait for Elena. He had just landed on the bottom steps when he saw Elena standing in the sitting room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple tee-shirt. Elijah smiled as Elena met his eyes.

"You look beautiful as always" Elijah told her as he wrapped her into his arms.

"Thank you, although I think you look even more so" Elena grinned as he raised on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Elijah took advantage and pulled her tightly to his chest claiming her lips strongly against his. Elena molded herself in his arms and moaned as his lips moved against hers. After a breathless moment Elena and Elijah pulled away. The electricity between them was heating up and as much as Elijah wanted to take Elena to bed he knew she had something special planned for them. Suddenly Elijah's head snapped up as Daniel entered the sitting room.

"Miss Elena everything is ready" Daniel smiled at her.

"Thank you Daniel" Elena beamed.

Daniel smiled and nodded his head before going back to the kitchen. Elijah grinned and looked back at Elena.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked him.

"For you yes" he smiled softly as Elena pulled away and took his hand into hers.

She lead him through the kitchen onto the back patio. She stopped once they reached the stone walkway. Elijah looked around at the back yard. Elena had turned everything upside down with candles, and blankets and food as well as a fire that was burning in the fire pit. Elijah smiled and turned to Elena.

"You did this?" he asked her.

"I did have some help but yes. Do you like it?" Elena asked him.

"It is amazing Elena. Thank you" Elijah said kissing her sweetly.

Elena beamed and pulled him to the blanket on the lawn. Elijah took a seat as Elena took the place beside him. Tonight was the perfect time to tell her he loved her, he just hoped Elena felt the same.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own…just this story

So since today is birthday I thought I would type up another chapter as something to myself and you guys as well. THIS CHAPTER HAD ADULT CONTENT…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Chapter 16**

Elijah hadn't enjoyed the stats nearly as much as he had with Elena. He pointed out every constellation to her and told her the story's when she asked. The night air had cooled down with the breeze coming off the water as Elijah grabbed the extra blanket Elena had brought out to the dinner. Elena place herself between his legs and Elijah covered them with the fleece blanket.

"This is by far the best night I think I have ever had" Elena said to Elijah turning to meet his eyes.

"I agree I have never seen the stars so bright" he whispered to her.

Elena slid her hand up to Elijah's neck and pulled him closer to her waiting lips. Elijah closed the distance and kissed her. The house was now dark as everyone had gone to sleep. The katydids made beautiful music around the salt marsh as the small waves crashed against the dirt banks. If heaven existed then Elijah was indeed in heaven. After a moment Elena pulled away from Elijah and touched his cheek softly.  
"I am so glad I snuck away to savannah" Elena told him.

"Not as glad as I am that you did" Elijah smirked.

"You know, I thought about several times after you left?" Elena told him as she turned around to face him.

"Really?" Elijah asked her shocked.

"Yes, and seeing you in savannah just stirred up things I didn't know I felt" Elena whispered.

"What do you feel Elena?" Elijah asked her hoping she was feeling the same thing he was.

"I know that when I'm not with you, I want to be. I smile when I think about you too. I have never felt more whole then I am when I'm with you" Elena told him meeting his eyes.

"Sweet Elena, I feel the same way. You have made me feel, which is something I haven't done in a long time. I couldn't see my world without you in it. I love you Elena" Elijah said softly as he touched her face.

"Elijah, I love you too" Elena smiled softly as she pulled herself into his lap and kissed him.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena tightly as he relished in her touch. Elena Loved him as he loved her. He was beyond happy, he wanted to take Elena to bed and make love to her and that was exactly what he intended to do. Elijah pulled his lips away from Elena's and met her eyes. He didn't have to say anything she heard him loud and clear. They quickly moved to put out the candles,and clean up. Once the firepit was cooled Elijah picked Elena up into his arms and carried her quickly upstairs. Once they reached the landing Elijah placed Elena on her feet. She smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt. He followed by pulling her shirt over her head. They moved slowly to the bedroom. Once inside Elijah kicked the door closed and pinned Elena against the nearest wall. He lifted her into the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands greedily moved to her bra as he Unfastened it letting it fall to the floor freeing her breasts. Elena rested her head against the wall as Elijah tasted her. Elena braided her hands into his hair as he licked and kissed at her. Suddenly Elena felt a pinch. She yelped and Elijah pulled away. He had accidentally bit her. Elena looked at his lips and saw blood. She smoothed it against his lips. Elijah looked down and saw the small cut he had made against Elena's breast.

"Elena I am so sorry" Elijah said as he sat her down.

"Elijah it's fine really" Elena told him.

"I should have been more careful" he told her turning away from her.

Elena felt her face fall at his horror. She didn't mind the small mark, it would heal. She knew Elijah hadn't fed in 24 hours and in that instant she made a choice.

"Elijah look at me please" Elena asked him as she touched his shoulder.

Elijah let out a sigh but did as she asked.

"Elijah I'm not sure how to say this, so don't laugh at me" she told him feeling nervous.

"What is it Elena?" he asked her.

"Drink from me?" she asked him.

Elijah stiffened at her request. He wasn't prepared for her question or even his response to the matter. He wanted nothing more than to drink from her but he also knew what she was offering to him was much more. She was giving up a part of herself to the person he was. It made him love her more. He touched Elena's cheek and met her eyes.

"Elena I don't know what to say" he told her softly.

"Do you not want to?" she asked him confused.

"Oh love I do very much, but you must know this is a very sensual process" Elijah told her.

"Oh" Elena said absently.

Elijah could see that Elena was confused but yet intrigued at the idea.

"Come love" he told her taking her hand and pulling her to the bed.

Elijah slowly began to remove Elena's clothes. Once she was completely naked he allowed her to remove his clothes. Once they both were naked her laid her down on the bed settling himself between her legs. He kissed his way up thigh and made his way to sweet core. Elena braided her hands into his hair as he licked and nibbled at her most sensitive spot. Elena moaned against his lips until she finally reached her release. She lay breathless as he kissed up her stomach to her waiting lips. Elena sighed as he claimed her lips strongly. After a moment he pulled away and met her eyes.

"Elena my love are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes" she whispered as he slowly entered her.

Elena could feel herself stretching to fit him. With one last push he entered her and allowed his face to change. Elena looked at him and touched his cheek as she turned her head to the side. Elijah knew what to do. He slowly lowered his head and licked at the base of her throat. Elena shivered under his touch as he sank his fangs into her neck. Elena wasn't prepared for the sting she felt but it soon faded away and she felt pleasure creep up her spine. Elijah drank slowly tasting the sweet blood that slid down his throat. Elijah didn't take more than a drink and when he was done he licked the marks he had made. He met Elena's eyes and kissed her sweetly as he began to move with Elena. Elijah held her close all through the night as they made love knowing she had given him more than he had ever expected in his existence.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own…just this story

Thanks you so much for all the amazing reviews, I do apologize it has been awhile since the last update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

Elena awoke the next morning feel happily sedated. Her neck was a little sore but when she thought of why she blushed. She had assumed by asking Elijah if he wanted to drink from her he would have refused. Elena wouldn't have been upset but she was glad he did. She felt like she had connected with him more than she had anyone. She smiled to herself as she looked beside her. Elijah lay bare chested with the sheets pooled just above his muscle cut waist. He was deeply asleep. Elena carefully pulled away from him and climbed from the bed. She needed to shower and needed to handle some bathroom business of her own. She carefully stood and made her way to Elijah's shirt. She slipped it on and tiptoed out of his bedroom to her own. Once inside her room Elena went for the bathroom. She couldn't quit smiling as she started the shower and moved to the sink to look at her reflection. She glanced at her neck and saw the bite marks. She gasped at the look of it. It didn't feel nearly as bad as it looked in the mirror. Elena wondered if she was going to be able to hide it or not.

"I can heal it" she heard from behind her. Elena jumped at the voice behind her.

"Elijah you scared the crap out of me" she said winded.

"I am sorry for that" he chuckled but then took a step to her and tilted her head to the side.

Elijah looked at the mark on Elena's neck. He hadn't meant to do so much damage. He assumed at the time of the act that it was something small, but then he had been a little pre-occupied with his other actions at the time as well.

"Elena I am sorry for this" he said as he met her curious stare.

"Elijah, I am fine really. It's a little sore but I'm okay. I wanted it too ya know" Elena said touching his hand that remained at her throat.

"Here" he said as he bit into his wrist and handed it to her.

Elena had tasted Vampire blood before courteous of Damon. She took a small step closer to Elijah and placed her lips over the small mark. Elijah pulled her closer as she began to suck softly on the wound. Her lips on his skin drove him mad. He wanted to pin her against the wall and bury himself deep within her until she screamed his name. Elijah was snapped out of his thought when he felt Elena pull away. Elijah wiped his blood from her lips and removed her shirt. He let it fall to the floor and discarded his clothes as well. He pulled Elena into the shower that had now steamed up the bathroom like a fog rolling in off the bay. It covered the area around them as they climbed in. Elijah pulled them into the hot spray of the shower before he wrapped Elena into his arms and claimed her lips. Elena smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck as he deepened the kiss. Elena could feel his arousal against her belly and moaned as Elijah took the lead and pressed her against the shower wall. After a while the water grew cold and Elena and Elijah emerged from the shower. Elijah wrapped Elena in a huge fluffy towel before securing one around his waist. Elena fastened it around her tightly and followed Elijah from the steamed bathroom.

"So when do we leave?" Elena asked him as she opened the dresser drawer looking for some underwear.

Elijah glanced at the clock and then turned back to Elena as she removed a small pair of barely there black lace panties. Elijah groaned internally as he watched Elena slip them on. If Mystic Falls wasn't necessary he would take her again where she stood. Elena chuckled as she saw Elijah's expression.

"Like what you see?" Elena teased as she tossed the towel at Elijah. He caught it effortlessly as he grinned at her.

"Indeed I do, if we weren't in a time frame I would take you now where you stand" Elijah smiled wickedly at her.

Elena could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on ends. God she wished they weren't on a time frame at that moment.

"To answer your question love, we have to leave in 2 hours" he smiled and went to stand in front of her.

Elena reached up and touched his cheek.

"Well Sir, I must get things packed then" she smiled as she pressed herself against his chest.

"You know, I believe we can spare sometime" he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

Elena grinned and quickly kissed him before pulling away.

"Ah but you see I need the time to pack, I don't have vampire speed to help me" she smirked and turned to grab her tee shirt.

"You are wicked" he said chuckling to himself.

"I know" Elena grinned and slipped her black camisole on over her bra.

"Love, have you decided where you would like to stay when you return home?" Elijah asked her.

"I assumed at my home, did you have someplace in mind?" she asked him as she slipped on her pants.

"I originally had thought we would stay at the Salvatore Boarding house simply because of Natasha and Katarina" he said causally.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. What about Jeremy? Will he be safe at the house?" she asked him as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Of course, I can speak to Bonnie and ask her to place a spell on the house to guard him from harm if you wish?" Elijah told her trying to assure her.

"I think that is a great idea" Elena told him smiling.

"I'm glad you approve" he smiled back.

Elijah stood and knelt down to kiss Elena sweetly on the lips.

"I'll leave you to pack love, I too have packing to do" he said to her.

Elena nodded and watched as Elijah left the room. Elena couldn't help but smile at the view as Elijah walked away. He was incredibly sexy and the fact he had dropped the towel on his way out the door didn't hurt any either. Elena smiled as she grabbed her hairbrush from the bathroom and began to brush her hair. Elena took a quick glance in the mirror and saw that the bite mark Elijah had given her was now gone. She stood shocked at the sight. She finally snapped back and finished brushing her hair. Once done Elena began to pack her bags for the trip back home to Mystic Falls. Elena couldn't help the sense of unease that crept up her spine as she packed, she just hoped they would make it back to Mystic Falls before all hell broke loose.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own…Just this story

Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, you guys are so amazing!

**Chapter 18**

Alexander looked around at the old house. It wasn't anything to behold to the eye but if his informant had been correct this was the place of the witch who could very well help him destroy Elijah and take Elena. Before he had a chance to even approach the door it swung open with a loud crash. Alexander looked into the entry way and saw a women who appeared to be in her forties. He met her eyes; she was quite attractive for her age he mused as she approached the edge of the porch.

"Alexander I presume?" she said casually.

"Indeed, but I am as curious as to how you know my name?" he questioned her back his voice smooth.

"Your informant wasn't just your own" she smirked.

"So I see you know what I want then?" he replied as he took a step to her.

"Yes, I've been informed" she replied casually as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Wonderful shall we get down to business then?" alexander asked her.

"Of course but I must inform you that I am not one to be crossed sir. Do we have an agreement?" she countered.

"Indeed we do, but allow me the honor of knowing who I am dealing with if you will" he said as he took a step to her.

"My name is Anna, Please come in" she cooed as she took a step back inside the house.

Alexander walked casually up the stairs paying close attention to the home and its surrounding area. He noticed the home wasn't in the best condition but to which most witches seemed fine with how homes looked now a days as is. They preferred the natural effect to the lavish luxury's which he had been used to. He stepped into the home and the door closed behind him. His eyes looked around the room and saw that the furniture wasn't as outdated as the house was. The parlor had a red loveseat that was flanked with two wing backed chairs of the same color. There was a fireplace in the center of the room that lay dormant waiting to be used. The Walls were cream colored with some southern art pictures he was familiar with. There was a library off of the foyer that alexander seem to notice held various canisters and books to which he assumed was for the magical purposes of the witch. He did notice crystals and velvet that sat unused in the center of the room on a small table. Alexander turned his attention back to Anna who had taken a seat in the wing back chair closer to the fireplace. She motioned for him to join her. Alexander moved and took a seat across from her.

"Now tell me alexander what is it you really seek?" she asked meeting his eyes with question.

"Ah I seek what all seeks, to be invincible" he said as he glanced at her.

"You know as well as I that the only magic that can accomplish such a thing is dark" she replied.

"Yes, and I am told you are the one who possess the magic to do so. I also wish for an original to die as well" alexander said smirking.

"Interesting, and why an original?" she mused.

"He is standing in the way of the doppelganger whom he has fallen in love with" alexander replied.

Anna met his eyes and then stood. She moved to her library and went to the shelf. She looked thought the books that sat untouched until her eyes finally landed on the grimore she had found. She removed it from its shelf and very carefully held it close. She moved her way back to the sitting area where Alexander was sitting impatiently. She carefully placed into her lap as she sat down taking extra care as she opened it. It creaked with the flip of her hand. Dust floated to the hem of her dress as she flipped the page. She scanned the book briefly and then sat it down on the table before meeting Alexander's curious gaze.

"Now I will tell you that I too have my own reasons for agreeing to such a plan, simply because the originals have caused me a great misfortune. I will help you with your plan to kill the original, I will also help you gain what you need from the doppelganger as well with one condition of my own" she told him.

"Anything and it will be yours, you have my word" he told her instantly.

"When this is finished, you will leave me with no requests of any kind" she told him simply.

"Yes" alexander told her and held his hand to her.

Anna met his eyes and took his hand into hers.

"Now, I believe you need one other thing" she said smiling at Alexander.

Before Alexander could ask what she had meant she began to chant a low spell. Alexander could feel his skin prickle with the magic that surrounded him. He then began to feel uncomfortable which for a vampire was very strange. Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and Anna lifted her eyes to his.

"It is done" she said grinning.

"What did you do?" Alexander asked her as he looked at his hands.

"I gave you your power of daylight back" she said casually as she closed the book and stood.

Alexander followed her suit and stood as well. Anna smiled at him once more and then moved to the door. Alexander felt a sexual pull to Anna something he couldn't ignore. Yes she was a witch and everyone knew vampires and witches didn't mix well together but he could ignore the way she moved across the room or the way her black hair fell to the side of her neck with the flick of her hand. Alexander knew that what he had planned could possibly leave him missing a very key part to his anatomy but he didn't care, he wanted Anna. So quickly he moved to Anna and took her into his arms kissing her fiercely. Anna stiffened at the move and then sent her powers out around her flinging Alexander to the wall. Once he was pinned she grinned and then sent her magic back out to pull him back to her again as she kissed him back. Alexander groaned as she ripped his shirt open exposing his chiseled chest.

"This could be fun" Anna said her voice rough as alexander picked her up and carried her to the loveseat.

"Indeed it will be" he grinned before claiming Anna's lips once more.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for the reviews everyone on the last chapter. I thought it was an interesting twist to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

At the same time Elena and Elijah were leaving for Mystic Falls Alexander and Anna were busy getting things ready for their trip as well. Elena had Elijah had finally gotten on the road around 9am. Elijah had indeed kept his word on making sure that Elena was safe on the trip. He had arranged for a private jet to fly them to Mystic Falls while one of his Guards drove Elena's car back. He wanted to make sure that Elena was safe from all standards and what better way than to set up a decoy while he had Elena seventeen thousand feet in the air safe with him. Elena was a little skeptical about flying but Elijah assured her it was a safe as it could be. Elena was still sitting nervously when the speaker announced their departure. Elijah chuckled as he took Elena's hand into his own.

"Breath love" he whispered to her.

Elena let out a huge gush of air not realizing she had been holding it for some time.

"I'm sorry, I don't do flying" she said nervously.

"Well love, we will have to work on that if we are to travel" he grinned before kissing her hand softly.

"Travel?" Elena questioned him.

"Of course, when all this is done I plan on taking you to Italy. It was a place you wanted to see yes?" he asked her.

"Yes, it was" Elena smiled at him excited that she would be traveling with Elijah to Italy.

Elena only hoped that things would end soon, she couldn't help the fear that something was going to happen creeping up her spine slowly. She had thought of telling Elijah but knew she was probably being a little too worrisome. After sometime the plane finally lifted into the air. It wasn't as bad as Elena had thought it would be. The pilot finally came on the speaker telling them they could move freely around the cabin. Elena unbuckled and curled her legs under her lap. Elijah smiled at her and then suddenly a flight attendant appeared with champagne. Elijah took the two flutes and gave one to Elena. Elena smiled and made a silent toast to Elijah. She sipped it slowly and found it to be sweeter than usual.

"Do you like it? Elijah asked her.

"Yes, it is delicious" Elena said sipping it again.

"It's a delicious fruit champagne from Italy as a matter of fact" he grinned.

Elena smiled at his response, he truly thought of everything. The fight to Mystic Falls didn't take nearly as long as Elena expected and about four hours later they arrived at the small airport near Mystic Falls. Elijah had a car waiting for them to take them to the boarding house. Elijah had called Damon and told him of their plans of staying there. Damon had told Elijah that he had contacted bonnie and she would be waiting on them when they arrived. Elena was looking forward to seeing Bonnie. She knew with Jeremy staying in Colorado he was out of harm's way and she was bound to be safer at the boarding house then at her home, which was the first place Alexander would look. Elijah had helped load their bags into the waiting car as Elena climbed in. The clock was reading 2 o'clock when Elijah finally climbed into the car. Elena snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. The drive was shorter than the plane ride and before Elena could speak a word the doors were opened by none other than Damon.

"Thank you Damon" Elena said to him as she took his hand helping her from the car.

"But of course" he smirked as Elena let out a laugh.

Elena walked up the gravel walkway to the entrance and into the boarding house. She made her way to the sitting area and saw Bonnie, Katherine, and Stefan all sitting. Suddenly bonnie saw Elena and jumped to her feet running at Elena and crushing her into a hug.

"Elena I am so happy to see you" Bonnie chimed.

"Me too Bon" Elena hugged her back.

"Okay so tell me everything, Stefan has only given me hints" Bonnie smirked at him.

Stefan chuckled and coughed to hide it. Elena grinned at him and then took Bonnie's hand taking her outside to the patio; once outside Elena and Bonnie took a seat.

"Okay spill" Bonnie told her.

"Well, you know I went to Savannah to get away right?" Elena questioned her.

Bonnie shook her head and Elena continued.

"Well I ran into Elijah my first night there. We walked through town and he took me to see some sights the next day. The rest was amazing but it happened so quickly and well the week I stayed with him I found myself falling in love with him" Elena said smiling softly to her.

"Wait a sec, you are in love with an Original?" Bonnie said shocked.

"Yes, and he loves me back Bonnie" Elena said in a soft whisper.

Bonnie sat frozen at the words Elena had said. Elena was about to say something when Bonnie finally snapped out of it.

"Well, at least he is one of the few I like" Bonnie grinned.

"I thought you would be mad" Elena told her.

"Elena, I wouldn't be mad at you. We can't help who we fall in love with." Bonnie told her shrugging her shoulder.

"Have you talked to Jeremy?" Elena asked her knowing Bonnie still cared for him.

"Yeah, I did. He seems good Elena. I don't want to interfere" Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, if you still love Jeremy than tell him" Elena encouraged her.

"Maybe when this is all over I will" Bonnie smiled at her best friend.

"So how is Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Before Bonnie could react Caroline showed up on the patio.

"Nice to see you Elena, thanks for the call to let me know you were in another state" Caroline said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry Caroline, how about some amazing travel stories?" Elena offered.

"Are there any cute guys in it?" Caroline challenged.

"Of course" Elena smirked.

"Okay your forgiven now spill" Caroline smiled taking a seat next to bonnie as they all chuckled.

It was great to be home Elena thought as she told Caroline what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and sorry it's been a few days since my last but here ya go enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Caroline was just as stunned at Elena's story as Bonnie had been but she seemed happy for her. Caroline hadn't stayed very long which Elena was grateful for in a way. She was glad when dark came she was actually tired from her trip with Elijah. Elijah had made the trip fun and relaxing but the aspect of it still wore Elena out. Bonnie had agreed to check her grimore to find a protection spell for the boarding house while Elena was there. Elena wanted more than anything to be at her actual home and in her old bed, but she knew it wouldn't happen not with Alexander still on the loose. Elena sighed as she said her goodnights to Stefan and Damon before climbing the stairs to her room. Elijah had been busy with his siblings as he tried to get an idea of where Alexander was let alone what he had planned. He had managed to find out the basic information but Alexander had been very good about covering his tracks which was something Elijah found frustrating. Elena finally managed to get to her room and into bed before she fell asleep standing up. She knew Elijah would join her at some point and she took comfort in that as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Elena awoke sometime close to midnight when Elijah had climbed into bed with her. She rolled over and cuddled into his arms as he pulled her close. Elena opened her eyes and smiled as Elijah placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Go back to sleep love" he whispered to her.

Elena nodded and closed her eyes falling back to sleep in Elijah's arms.

Elena awoke sometime near noon. She had never slept so late and found that she wasn't alone in bed. Elena rolled over and saw that Elijah was fast asleep beside her. Elena stretched and climbed from the bed going to the bathroom for a shower and some of her other bathroom needs. When Elena emerged clean and refreshed she found that Elijah was still sleeping. Elena didn't want to wake him since he hadn't come to bed until late. She quietly slipped on her clothes and went downstairs. The house was quiet as she walked to the kitchen. She was hungry and hoped that Stefan and Damon had food in the house. She looked through the kitchen and with no prevail found no food only alcohol and blood bags. She didn't expect to find food but she had hoped. She finally decided to go into town to get some food and she might as well get some groceries since she was going to be stuck at the boarding house for a while. She found her purse on the couch and grabbed it. She carefully slid her shoes on and opened the door. Her car was parked in the driveway thanks to Elijah's body guard. She carefully moved to the car taking in her surroundings. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She unlocked her car and got in. She started the car and drove away from the house near town. Elena enjoyed the ride as she drove by the old farm just outside of town near the boarding house. She finally reached town and made her way to the grocery store. She climbed out of the car and was instantly hit with the smell of fresh coffee and pastries. Elena's stomach growled and she made a quick stop in for coffee and a muffin before hitting the grocery store.

Elijah stretched in the bed immediately noticing the bed was empty and colder than it should have been. He immediately slipped on some pants and a tee-shirt and went looking for Elena. He checked the bathroom and could smell her perfume as it hung in the air. He also noticed the condensation on the shower door. He moved with vampire speed downstairs catching her perfume still but he checked the house and she was nowhere to be found. It was only when he came back into the living room did he notice her bag was gone and he immediately checked the driveway and her car was gone. Elena knew better than to go out alone with Alexander still on the loose. Elijah ran his hands thru his hair and grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket. He called Damon to see if he had seen Elena. Suddenly Elijah turned and seen Damon and Stefan coming downstairs.

"You didn't have to call ya know" Damon said eyeing the orginial.

"Of course I did, Elena is missing" Elijah snapped at him.

"Wait a second, how the hell did that happen?" Damon said stunned.

"In a house full of vampires I'm still trying to figure it out myself" Elijah said turning around and clicking through his phone to find Elena's number.

Elijah quickly called it and it began to ring. It rang for several moments before going into voicemail. Elijah snapped his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Elijah wasn't much on losing his self-control but this wasn't what he had in mind when he woke up.

"Well I suggest we find her" Stefan said to Damon and Elijah.

"Kudos to you little brother for the obvious" Damon smirked.

"Enough Damon, we need not start with the antics. My only concern is where Elena is" Elijah said turning around his face stone cold.

Damon and Stefan nodded at him before Elijah moved upstairs to keep from killing the Salvatore brothers.

Elena had finished her shopping and was pretty sure she had gotten enough food for at least a month. She paid for her groceries and loaded them into her car. She had called the grill for some lunch to pick-up. Elena had finally finished loading her groceries and walked over to the grill for her lunch. She paid for it and left climbing back into her car and heading back to the boarding house. As Elena drove back she had a strange feeling creeping up her spine like she was in serious trouble. Elena brushed it off and enjoyed the drive back with the fall air outside. She finally reached the Boarding house and parked her car under the canopy. She shut the engine off and popped the trunk of the car. She climbed out and made her way to the back only to come to a complete halt with three sets of eyes meeting hers.

"Hi" Elena said in a little voice.

"What the hell were you thinking" Damon snapped at her.

"Sorry?" Elena questioned.

"You know it's too dangerous to be out alone Elena" Stefan and spoke this time.

"Well if you had bothered to at least keep some food in the house I wouldn't have had to go out at all" Elena said looking to Elijah hoping he was going to step in for her but she realized she was very wrong.

"How about some help" Elena asked as she grabbed some bags and moved into the house.

Elena walked right past Elijah not meeting his eyes. Damon and Stefan watched her walk inside and grabbed the bags taking them in the house.

Elena set her bags on the counter and began putting everything up. Damon and Stefan brought the rest of the bags in and they made their exit as Elijah came in behind them. Elena lifted her eyes up to look at the original.

"Elena do you know how worried I was?" Elijah asked her.

"I know you must have been worried but what was I supposed to do Elijah?" Elena asked him as she unloaded more bags placing the food in the fridge.

"Ask someone to take you Elena" Elijah told her meeting her eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Elena told him.

"No you're not Elena, not against a vampire" Elijah told her.

Elena could feel the anger rising up in her blood and she tried to breathe normal to keep her cool. She wasn't a baby, she had learned a few things from Alaric had she had the need. Elena moved through the kitchen and put the remaining groceries up. She went to her food not feeling so hungry now picked it up and tossed it into the trash before she walked past Elijah. Elijah reached for Elena's arm and she pulled it away from him.

"Don't" Elena growled moving away from him meeting his eyes.

"Elena" Elijah said to her.

"Stop" Elena said to him.

Elijah snapped his mouth shut and nodded to Elena. Elena left the room walking past the Salvatore brothers and up to her room. Elijah out of curiosity looked at the bag Elena had tossed in the trash. He noticed she had thrown away her lunch. Elijah shook his head and placed the item back into the trash. He hadn't meant to say what he had but Elena had to know how much he loved her and what he would have done should something have happened to her. He would talk to her after she had time to calm down. In the meantime he would get Elena some lunch and maybe take her out for a bit. He knew more than anyone what it was like to feel like a captive stuck in the same place feeling as if you can't breathe. Elijah smiled to himself as he called bonnie hoping she could do him a favor one he was willing to pay in return.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own…just this story

**Chapter 21**

"So you want me to spell Elena's house in order for her to be able to stay there undetected?" Bonnie asked the original who was sitting across from her.

"Yes, is that something you can do Miss. Bennett?" Elijah asked her meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I can but I need at least a few hours" Bonnie said to the original.

"Wonderful, and in return for your services if there is anything you need, I am in debt to you" Elijah told her standing and offering his hand to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the original and with a moment's hesitation she shook his hand firmly. Elijah showed Bonnie out and then turned his attention to the matter of talking to Elena. He wondered if she would be thrilled by the idea of staying in her own home more than staying at the boarding house. He had high hope that she would. He straightened his shirt and jacket and made his way to Elena's room. The Salvatore's had made it a point to leave shortly after Elena had went upstairs to check on some leads as well to check in with Katherine who had taken up residence at a local bed and breakfast in town. It wasn't by Elijah's doing more than it was Katherine's who knew it would be better all-around to not mix with the Salvatore's any more than she needed. Natalie was still working on helping with the spells needed to keep Alexander as he was. Kol was due back in Mystic falls in two days and Elijah dreaded his temper more than his appetite. Elijah finally came back from his thoughts and stopped at Elena's door. He knocked softly and listened for Elena. Nothing made a sound. Elijah knocked again this time louder and yet nothing. He carefully opened the door and saw that Elena was asleep on the bed wrapped up in a small blanket. He walked quietly to the bed and sat down. He reached his hand ever so slowly out to brush a piece of Elena's hair away from her face. As Elijah removed his hand and returned it to his lap Elena stirred. He sat quietly waiting for her to speak as he eyes met his.

"What time is it?" Elena asked softly.

"It's only 3" Elijah told her softly.

"Oh" Elena mumbled and sat up.

"Elena I need to say something" Elijah told her.

"Okay" Elena said placing her folded hands into her lap.

"I am so sorry I said what I did to you. There was truth behind it yes, but I should have never said it as so. You must know how much I love you and what it would do to me to lose you" Elijah said to her.

Elena met his eyes and tears began to fall.

"Please do not cry my love" Elijah whispered to her as he touched her cheek softly.

"I know it was reckless and dangerous for me to go out alone and I should have told you, I just feel like I am suffocating" Elena told him softly.

"I understand more than you know love. I do have a surprise for you and I hope you will enjoy it" Elijah told Elena.

"What is it" Elena asked sniffling.

"I have asked a great favor from your friend Bonnie with whom I owe a debt too, In return for you. The only thing I can tell you is I need you to pack up your things and be ready in an hour" Elijah said to her smiling.

"Okay" Elena said eyeing the man she loved cryptically.

"Very well, I will leave you to it as I too have a few things to pack" Elijah replied standing and leaning down to kiss Elena on the forehead.

Elena nodded and smiled to Elijah softly watching him leave her room and close the door behind him. Elena plopped back down on the pillow for a moment as she tried to figure out what Elijah was up to. Finally after a few minutes Elena groaned and began to pack her things into her suitcase.

_An hour later…_

Elena sat her bag down at the front door and grabbed her purse. She turned only to see Damon smirking at her as he leaned against the wood beam.

"Leaving?" he asked softy.

"Yes, Elijah has a surprise for me" Elena said smiling softly at him.

"Hmm, Mr. Original is always full of surprises" Damon mocked.

"Damon that isn't a good look for you" Elena countered.

"Oh on the contrary I think it is quite perfect" he said grinning at her as he adjusted his collar.

Elena sighed knowing Damon knew what she meant he just preferred to play dumb at her expense. Elena's eyes snapped up as Elijah walked to the door.

"You ready my love" he smiled at Elena.

"Yep" Elena smiled at him.

Elijah opened the door and picked up Elena's bag with ease. Elena turned to Damon and met his eyes.

"I'll see you later" Elena smiled at him knowing he wasn't thrilled at her leaving.

"Sure thing girlfriend" Damon sneered and left Elena standing beside Elijah at the opened door.

Elena was about to say something but thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut. She turned and followed Elijah out the door to her car and the waiting surprise that he had for her. Elena glanced once more at the Salvatore house before climbing in the car and buckling her seat belt.

SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK MAYBE EVEN ON SUNDAY. HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT WEEKEND!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own…just this story

Sorry it's been SO long since the last update. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

Alexander had listened intently to Elijah and Elena's conversation from the woods. He had arrived in Mystic Falls the night before last with Anna. He had to admit she was a force to be reckoned with and he could help the smirk that graced his lips at the night they spent together. Alexander snapped his thoughts back to the moment like an over stretched rubber band. He knew Elijah had every intent of protecting Elena but he still was unsure of where he had planned on taking her. Suddenly it hit him like a flash of lightning. He smiled as he pulled his cellphone out and hit the last number called. He stood and moved with fast speed away from the Salvatore boarding house.

"Hello lover" a silky voice responded.

"Indeed love, I have information on where our doppelganger is" Alexander said as he moved closer to his car.

"And?" She asked.

"She will be returning home" he purred.

"Wonderful, I've already spelled the house, and there isn't a witch strong enough to break that spell" Anna laughed.

"Just want I want to hear" he grinned climbing into his car and starting it up.

"I'll meet you there" Anna answered and hung up.

"I will finally get what I want" alexander purred as he hit the gas and made his way into town.

Elijah had pulled up to the home Elena hadn't been to in a week. Elena looked at him a little confused when he placed the car in park and turned to her.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked him.

"Well, I know you have been a little out of sorts being at the Boarding house and I asked Miss Bennett if she could cast a protecting spell around the home so that you could stay here" Elijah motioned to the house.

"Really?" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I want you happy and I saw very clearly you were not with the Salvatore's" Elijah smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"There is nothing to say Elena. I love you and I want you happy" Elijah said taking her hand into his.

Elena smiled at the contact. She was upset with Elijah after his comment earlier in the day but it had said so much that he had asked Bonnie to come to her aide yet again. Elena hoped that someday she could pay it back to everyone who had done so much for her. She lifted her eyes to his and smiled. Elijah grinned and climbed from the car moving to open Elena's door for her. Elena climbed out and moved with Elijah to the back of the car to grab their bags. Elijah had retrieved there bags with ease and closed the trunk of the car moving with Elena tucked beside him to the entrance of the Gilbert home. They had just reached the door when Elijah froze dropping the bags and placed Elena behind him as he prepared for an attack. Elena grew anxious as she looked around finally settling on the man walking across the street from a black sports car. He wasn't alone as Elena looked to the left and saw a beautiful woman walking up from the side of the house.

"Hello Elena" he purred with an unwaving desire.

"I assumed you had taken my warning" Elijah said to him not moving away from Elena as he pressed her closer to his back.

"Of course I wouldn't consider your warning. You have something I want and I always get what I want" Alexander said freezing a few feet from Elijah and Elena.

"Well, I hate to disappoint but you will not have her" Elijah growled pulling his lips back to show his now long fangs that ached with the need to rip Alexander's throat out.

Alexander laughed as he turned his head to the woman who had now taken her position next to Alexander. She smirked and met Elijah's eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" She purred to Elijah.

"I do not" Elijah told her firmly meaning his words.

"Let me refresh your memory" she grinned raising her hand to Elijah.

Elena felt Elijah stumble and she gripped his close trying to steady him. Elena looked up at him and saw his eyes were far away. Elena snapped her head to the woman.

"What are you doing to him" Elena cried as she held strongly to Elijah.

"Just a memory" Anna purred.

Elena looked back at Elijah and waited hoping he would come out of it. Suddenly Elena felt a wave of electricity creep up her spine. She didn't know if it was her connection to Elijah or if Bonnie's spell was working to keep the protection strong. She suddenly felt a ghost of a presence near her and felt at ease immediately. Elena held fast to Elijah as she eased herself closer to the door handle. With a soft turn Elena opened it and began to move Elijah inside. Suddenly before she could move him any further Elijah came back to his senses. He snapped his attention back to the woman.

"Anna" he said softly.

"So you remember" she smiled.

"I do, you know I had no part in any of it, so why attack me?" he accused her.

"Obviously Klaus is dead but you chose to protect him and hide what he did. I have lived with the pain and death all my life. It's time for justice and what better way then to take what you love so dearly the same way your brother took what I loved" she said her voice leaking the acid of hate she had for the originals and the hate she had been holding on to for years.

"You have no place to protect you from me" Alexander grinned.

Elena took the moment to step beside Elijah taking his hand into hers.

"That is where you are wrong" Elena said firmly.

"I do love your determination" Alexander grinned before he so quickly moved and pulled a stake from his pocket sending it right to Elijah's heart.

Elena didn't know where the movement came from but she flung herself in front of Elijah as the stake pierced her chest sending her into Elijah's arms. Elijah moved with speed yanking Elena into the house safe away from Alexander and Anna. Alexander growled and moved with speed to the front steps of the home before suddenly finding himself flying backwards with a blast of power into yard. He groaned as he stood meeting Anna's eyes.

"I thought you said the house was spelled by you" he growled at her.

"I did spell it, it makes no sense" Anna snapped back when suddenly they turned their attention to the porch where Bonnie and Natasha stood.

"You" Alexander snapped.

"Hello Alexander" Natasha smiled.

"I should have known" he cursed standing and wiping his pants.

"Yes, you should have known but then again you never were too smart as a vampire" Natasha laughed.

"I'll kill you" Alexander snapped at her.

"Maybe, but I'm on the right side this time around sweetheart" she grinned and took one step towards the edge of the porch.

Anna noticed this as well as Alexander did and moved closer to her.

"I see you found another witch to help you in a lost cause. Pity she won't live to the end of it" Natasha said turning her eyes to her.

"I am a lot stronger than your average witch" Anna grinned.

"I have no doubt about that Anna. You magic is tied to your hate and the darkness that surrounds you. I do wonder if you realize you are putting your magic against two lines of Bennett witches" Natasha smiled at her with victory.

"There is no way" Anna said stunned.

"It's amazing isn't it" Natasha said turning to Alexander who was stunned at the news he heard.

"A battle is what you want, and lucky for you I am in a giving mood. But take my warning to heart this will end badly for both of you. You cannot have Elena or anyone she loves" Natasha said meeting their eyes.

Alexander stood straighter and looked passed Natasha at Bonnie who was surrounding Elena as Elijah held her in his arms as she tried to remove the stake currently protruding from her back. Alexander smiled and turned his attention to Natasha.

"I will say I do have my work cut out for me but I would tend to the doppelganger if I were you. I will be seeing her soon enough" he smiled as he turned and left with Anna walking beside him.

Natasha watched him and his witch climb into the car and speed out. Once they were gone Natasha moved with speed and shut the door as she rushed to Elena's side.

"You are a Bennett?" Bonnie and Elijah asked.

"Yes, it's a long story and I would love to tell you but right now we need to remove that stake from Elena and get the poison under control" Natasha said moving to the stake.

Natasha examined it closely and quickly ripped Elena's shirt open to see the black veins that etched themselves across her back making a march to her still beating heart. She quickly grabbed a scrap piece of Elena's shirt and wrapped it around the stake gripping it and pulling. The stake broke free of Elena's skin and the now large hole began to leak a black ooze of poison. Natasha quickly wrapped the stake and tossed it into the fireplace before moving back to Elena. Elijah held Elena softly in his arms as he looked at the large hole that now was looking worse than he had imagined.

"Will my blood heal her?" Elijah asked Natasha as she pulled out her grimore.

"No unfortunately it will not. This is a magic poison. The only way to help her is to undo the magic done" Natasha told him as she flipped through the pages.

Elijah looked down at Elena touching her cheek softly. Suddenly Elena began to shake and twitch in his arms.

"What's happening to her" Elijah said panicked.

"The poison is getting closer to her heart, she doesn't have much time" Natasha told him finally finding what she needed.

Natasha sat the book down beside her and looked to Bonnie. She held her hand to her and bonnie immediately took it.

"Bonnie this is strong magic I'm summing and it will drain you for a short time but I cannot do this on my own" Natasha told her seriously.

"Of course" Bonnie told her and Natasha closed her eyes as she let her magic surround her and Bonnie.

Elijah watched as Bonnie and Natasha worked their magic. He watched silently before there came a glow of green. It wrapped around Bonnie, Natasha, and Elena. Elijah held fast to Elena as he watched the black snake like veins retreat to the starting point. They moved amazingly fast as he watched. Suddenly the veins moved to the entry point and from the whole a black spider emerged moving with a drunken haze. The spider was jet back with a symbol of evil on its back as it writhed in obvious pain at the magic that surrounded it. He could hear the hissing and snapping of his fangs wanting to bite itself back into Elena's skin but began to burn as the magic grew stronger. Suddenly the spider exploded in an attempt to run and became nothing more than black dust that seemed to float above him into the green magic. He looked once more at Elena's back and saw the hole was gone and her skin looked as if nothing had happened at all. Her heart beat slowly returned to normal and she was sleeping soundly. He turned his attention back to Natasha and Bonnie and saw that there magic had begun to fade slowly as they held fast to each other's hand. Natasha and Bonnie opened their eyes and saw their magic had indeed saved Elena but left them both weak. They lifted their eyes to Elijah's waiting ones.

"I am forever in your debt" he told them.

"It was our pleasure" Natasha said smiling at Elijah and looking at Bonnie.

"When we are rested I will tell you all you want to know" Natasha said smiling and lifting herself up off the floor.

Bonnie watched Natasha moved to the kitchen and then turned her attention back to Elijah.

"I'm going to take Elena upstairs to her room, I'll be back down shortly" Elijah said to bonnie as he lifted Elena into his arms carefully. Bonnie nodded and stood as well moving to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She had so many questions for Natasha but yet she couldn't help smile too. She had family again. Elijah carefully placed Elena on her bed and covered her up. He glanced down at her and felt his knees give way. He fell to his knees at the edge of her bed as he looked at the love of his life. For the first time in his long existence he let a tears fall and fell into the consuming fear of the loss he almost faced with Elena.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own…just this story

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews especially from the anonymous guest. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

Alexander snarled as he sank his fangs into a young woman's throat. He was furious that Anna's so called Magic didn't work. He was in over his head and he knew it. He drank deeper but suddenly lost his appetite. He pulled back from the strange girl and she met his eyes. She was nowhere near in danger of being drained but Alexander snapped her neck tossing her body aside as he moved back to his motel for a shower and a talk with Anna. He smiled as he kicked the dead corpse down the hill into the waiting mounds of dirt. Let the original clean it up was his motto tonight, however he was under no circumstances down on his try with the doppelgänger. He would have her and then for good measures he would drain her dry in front of her original for spite.

Elijah ran his hands through his hair as he looked down at the sleeping Elena. He was furious that she had put herself in harm's way but in a sense was grateful that she loved him enough to do so. He sighed as he pulled the covers closely around her and kissed her forehead. He had so much he needed to talk with Natasha as well as Bonnie. Finding Natasha was a Bennett who had come as much a shock to him as it had Bonnie and he needed to know more about what he was up against. Elijah checked the windows before moving silently out of the door of Elena's room. He knew the spell was strong and quite capable of keeping Elena safe and for that he felt some ease as he silently left the room. He made his way down to the kitchen where Bonnie and Natasha were sitting on the sofa. As soon as Elijah entered the room Bonnie and Natasha's head snapped up.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked Elijah as she handed him a cup of tea before he took a seat across from them.

"She is resting peacefully. Thank you to both of you for saving her" Elijah replied to them meeting their eyes.

"Of course" Natasha said smiling at him.

Elijah eased into the chair and took a sip of the hot tea before turning his eyes back to Natasha and Bonnie.

"I assume you are going to explain how you are a Bennett?" Elijah asked Natasha calmly.

"Yes" Natasha said as she sat her cup down and turned to Elijah and Bonnie.

"It may seem confusing at first but I hope you will understand" Natasha said pausing for a moment.

"I am one hundred and fifty years old. I am the aunt of your Grams Bonnie" Natasha said to her.

"Gram never mentioned she had an aunt" Bonnie said confused.

"No I suppose she wouldn't, truth is to all who knew me I had died" Natasha said simply.

"But why fake your death?" Bonnie asked.

"It was never my intention to do so. I was once a good witch in the sense. I never hid from my gift and truth be told I was naive. I began to grow hungry for more power feeling that I was limited with what I had. I knew the Bennett line was a strong witch line but I needed more. I didn't want to be tied down to good magic as you would say. I decided to play my hand at dark magic. Turned out it was more than I was expecting. I cast a spell that would forever change my fate" Natasha said glancing at Elijah and Bonnie.

"I had decided to cast a spell to make myself ageless. I didn't realize the power I was taking to do so. I casted the spell and without knowing fully what I was doing I stole another Bennett's power in the process. After I had finished the spell I came to realize what I had done. I chose then to fake my death and slip away. It was a coward thing to do I know. I have lived one hundred and fifty years with what I had done and I decided to make the wrongs right. After I had come into contact with Alexander I was still in my own right not myself. I had every intention of helping Alexander in order to stay young. What I didn't know was that the doppelganger was friends with a Bennett. It was then that I learned of the originals and what Alexander was planning aside from what we had discussed. " Natasha said taking Bonnie's hand into hers.

"So why the change of heart" Elijah asked this time.

"I have had a long life to see what I have done wrong and for once I wanted to make right what I had so foolishly done in my past. I know that I have done horrible things but I am finally ready to make the right choice and give up my dark magic in hopes of helping where I can. Once I have done what I can I will un do the spell I casted so many years ago and finally be free" Natasha told Elijah and Bonnie as a calm soothed over her.

"You will undo the magic?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Yes, when I have made things right I will undo what I did" Natasha said to her smiling softly.

"You would die?" Bonnie asked stunned.

"Yes, Bonnie I would. It's the way it's supposed to be. Balance needs to be restored and once I am done making sure of that then I can go" she said softly.

"There is so much I want to know and learn, you can't just go" Bonnie said tears stinging her eyes.

"Bonnie sweetheart, I will do everything I can to teach you the right way of magic the same way I taught grams, even if I didn't follow it. You will be prepared beyond your understanding I promise you" Natasha said wiping the tears from Bonnie's cheek.

Bonnie sniffed and wiped her eyes taking Natasha's hand into hers. She had felt so alone since Grams had died and the only person she had left would be leaving her soon as well. Maybe Bonnie could make a deal with the spirits to keep Natasha with her at least for a while until she was ready and prepared for whatever the future had in store for her. Bonnie looked to Elijah who was thinking deeply on what Natasha had said. Even though Natasha had lied to the original she knew he understood why. Elijah's head suddenly snapped up and he looked to Bonnie.

"Elena is awake, I'll be a moment" he told her and moved quickly upstairs.

"I'll make some food, I'm sure Elena will be hungry" Bonnie told him and stood to move to the kitchen.

"I'll help" Natasha said smiling at Bonnie.

Elijah moved into Elena's room and saw her sitting up in her bed with a fearful look on her face.

"Elena love are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"Something is wrong" Elena told him meeting his eyes.

"Are you ill?" he asked moving to take her into his arms.

"I don't know" Elena told him as she moved her eyes to his.

Elijah wrapped Elena into his arms but seemed to notice Elena's eyes were glued to the corner of her dark room. He moved his eyes as well but saw nothing.

"What do you see?" he asked her touching her cheek softly.

"Esther" she whispered.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE CLIFF HANGER I LEFT FOR YOU. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS. I WILL BE PUTTING UP A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER ON WEDNSDAY SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR IT…ITS BOUND TO BE FRIGHTFUL…UNTIL NEXT TIME…..


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own…just this story…

Thanks for the amazing reviews as always you guys are amazing!

**Chapter 24**

No sooner had the words left Elena's mouth did Elijah move Elena behind him. He could sense no one but he could feel the anxiety rolling off Elena in huge waves. He scanned the room once more and turned back to Elena who was out of her mind in a sense. Elena seemed to be listening very closely to something. He saw her nod her head a few times and focus on the corner he had just checked. He waited a few moments for her to come back to the present.

"Elena my love what is going on?" he asked her.

"I am seeing ghosts" Elena told him rather calmly.

"I think you have lost me love" he told her.

"I can't really explain it, but your mother said it's due to the black magic that was cast on me that was lifted by Natasha and Bonnie" Elena said absently.

"What else did my mother say?" Elijah asked tense.

"She said she loves you and to have no fear" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"Does she know how to stop Alexander and Anna?" Elijah asked Elena.

"Yes, but you won't like it" Elena told him fear creeping up her spine.

"I have no choice in the matter, I will do whatever is necessary for your safety" Elijah told her honestly.

"Esther says we need to bring back Klaus. He can stop Alexander after he is immortal" Elena said suddenly realizing that the only way Alexander would be immortal was if he had taken Elena's blood. She met Esther's eyes nodding as she linked her hands with Elijah.

Elijah felt the connection and Elena nodded to him. Elena had used her blood connection with Elijah to link him to her so he could see what she was seeing. It was something he had never heard of but knowing that the magic that had almost killed Elena was still present in some way with her. Elijah quickly snapped his head at the sight of his mother.

"Hello Elijah" she said to him softly.

"Mother" Elijah said firmly.

"You must know I would not suggest that Niklaus be returned unless it was a necessity" Esther said to him.

"Niklaus is dangerous. We have tested that so many times before" Elijah told her growling.

"Yes son I am well aware. This will be Niklaus's last release. When Alexander becomes immortal which he will very soon, Niklaus will be the only one who can kill him. The Bennett witches can only hold so much magic to keep Elena safe and away from the undead. In order for Niklaus to be forgiven and return the balance as it was he must kill Alexander. He knows what his path is and He is aware. He has been on the other side with me" Esther said.

"Why should we trust him?" Elena said this time.

Before Elena could respond Niklaus suddenly appeared next to his mother. Elijah couldn't help the shock that came over him.

"Brother, it's good to see you again" Klaus said serious.

"Niklaus, can we trust you?" Elijah said without skipping a beat.

"I know I have given you no reason to believe otherwise but I have had time to think on the other side. I realize I owe not just you brother an apology but to Miss Gilbert as well" Klaus said moving to the edge of the bed.

Elijah moved to put Elena behind him still keeping their hands intertwined.

"Please, I will not harm either of you. I want to say I am sorry for the pain I caused you both. I was so consumed with wanting to make my own destiny that I forgot what it was like to be compassionate. I made no attempt to right my wrongs and for that I am sorry. I know you have no reason to believe me but allow me to help in any way I can. I will not either of you" Klaus said nodding his head to Elena and Elijah both before moving to stand by his mother.

"We need time to decide" Elijah told his mother and Klaus.

"I can give you a day to decide but that's all I can offer" Esther said to Elena and Elijah.

"Thank you" Elijah said to his mother and Klaus.

"Will I continue to see...?" Elena asked Esther.

"Yes, at least for now sweetheart" she said smiling softly before her and Klaus faded into the black.

Elena finally turned her attention to Elijah. She could see his concern at the news they had just received. Elena pulled Elijah to her and crushed her lips to his. Elijah was taken back for a moment but returned the kiss with as much passion as Elena had given. After a few moments they pulled away breathless meeting each other's eyes.

"I guess we have a lot to consider" Elena told Elijah meeting his eyes.

"Yes, that we do love" Elijah said as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey?" Elena said touching his cheek forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"We will be okay I promise you" Elena told him smiling softly at him.

Elijah lifted his hand to her cheek and touched it softly loving the feel of her under his finger tips.

"I love you Elena" Elijah said softly to her leaning his lips to hers.

"As I love you" Elena whispered closing the distance between them.

Suddenly Bonnie called upstairs to them that dinner was ready. Elena sighed as she climbed from the bed Elijah following her.

"Later my love" Elijah whispered from behind her.

"Yes, later" Elena moaned as his teeth grazed her neck sending shivers up Elena's spine.

"I guess we should tell Natasha and Bonnie what's going on" Elena said as they walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Yes, we should" Elijah told her bringing her hand to her lips.

Elena looked once more at Elijah before they made their way into the kitchen to eat with Bonnie and Natasha. This conversation was bound to be interesting to say the least.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own…just this story

First off HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing. Enjoy and have a safe and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Chapter 25**

Elijah and Elena had told Bonnie and Natasha what had happened upstairs the night before and to Natasha and Bonnie the idea of raising the one person who caused so much pain and misery in Mystic Falls wasn't taken very well. Elena could understand more than anyone about how they felt but she also knew that having Alexander around was even more of a threat. They had agreed that on Halloween they would raise Klaus so he could kill Alexander when the time was right. Elena had always loved Halloween and had hoped that this year she could have enjoyed it without fear, she was wrong on so many accounts. Natasha and Bonnie were just as intrigued about Elena's new acquired skill at seeing ghost. Natasha knew it wouldn't stay but she was impressed none the least. She had heard only a few managed something like what Elena was seeing but it was intriguing all the same. Elena had finally climbed from her shower and went into her room to find some clothes. The room was quiet and she wondered where Elijah was. Elena knew Kol was coming over as an extra precaution but Elena felt still insure of it all. Kol was known for being one to fly off the handle and then think about his actions later. Elijah she was sure was filling him in until she could invite him into her home something she didn't really care for. Elena hurried and threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She piled her hair up in a ponytail and slipped on a pair of boots. She took one last look at her room before grabbing her jacket and moving downstairs. According to Bonnie and Natasha they would need to wait until the moon was high in the sky before they could resurrect Klaus since the lining between both worlds was the thinnest which meant less magic was required. Elena knew she had 6 hours before they would go and retrieve Klaus from the hidden tomb on the Lockwood estates. She still didn't know how they were going to move it from the tomb but she guessed they had a plan already in place for it. Elena finally reached the bottom of the stairs and moved to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Bonnie and Natasha were sitting with their heads together looking at the Grimore trying to choose the best spell to use.

"Good morning" Elena called to them as she grabbed a cup and poured some coffee.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Bonnie asked her.

"Better, I didn't see anything I shouldn't have so I'm good" Elena smiled as she took a sip.

"Well then that is good news" Elijah said standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I looked for you this morning" Elena said smiling at him as he moved to her wrapping her into his arms.

"Mmmm, I am sorry love. I received a call from Kol and I needed to meet with him" Elijah said leaning his head down to kiss her lips.

"Oh, did everything go okay?" Elena asked him after she kissed him back.

"Yes, he is actually outside. I told him you had to invite him in" Elijah said to her softly.

"Will he behave" Elena asked Elijah meeting his eyes.

Before Elena could respond she heard Kol laughing.

"Yes, he had promised to behave and keep the peace" Elijah said seriously to her.

Elena sighed and moved from Elijah's embrace and went to the front door. She opened it and looked out to see Kol leaning against the wooded columns on her front porch.

"Elena lovely to see you again. You look wonderful as always" he grinned at her.

"Flattery doesn't work Kol. If I let you in will you be nice and not kill anyone?" Elena asked him serious.

"I promise to not kill anyone in the house, but outside is fair game if its needed" he told her a smile creeping on his lips.

"Deal, Kol please come in" Elena said to him moving to the side so Kol could enter.

Kol entered the home casually and looked around as Elena shut the door. Elijah stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen staring at his brother.

"This is actually a nice home Elena" Kol said following her into the kitchen.

"Thank you I think" Elena said confused.

As soon as Kol entered the kitchen his attention snapped to Bonnie and Natasha who were now standing.

"Why hello lady's" Kol grinned.

"Not a chance" Bonnie said smiling back.

"I can be very charming and persuasive if given the chance love" Kol said taking a step closer to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to Elena.

"Natasha and I are going to go and gather everything we need for the spell tonight. Elijah said Klaus Body will be at the old plantation house so we will see you soon" Bonnie said hugging Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie and Natasha" Elena said hugging Bonnie back.

"Anytime" Bonnie said to her.

Bonnie took a step back from Elena and made her way to pass Kol.

"I'll see you soon love" Kol smiled as he moved to the side to allow Bonnie and Natasha to leave.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and left with Natasha. Once they were gone Kol moved to sit at the table in the kitchen.

"So it's true then?" Kol asked as Elena gave him a cup of coffee.

"Yes, unfortunately" Elena said softly.

"Hey, no reason to hide your distain for my brother. I'm not his biggest fan either" Kol said shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose you have every reason to dislike him as well. Did Elijah tell you he came to see us last night?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, he said it seemed like he was actually apologetic for his past actions. He must have faced the wrath of several dead witches to straighten him out" Kol said wryly.

"Perhaps" Elijah said his brow creasing with his sudden thoughts.

"Well, perhaps I could be of some help" a voice said standing in the hallway.

Elena's head snapped up and saw Stefan smiling at her.

"Stefan" Elena smiled getting up to hug him.

"Hi Elena, I hope I'm not disrupting anything" he said hugging her back.

"Me either" Damon called from behind him.

Elena rolled her eyes and moved from Stefan to look at Damon.

"Of course not, please come in. would you guys like some coffee?" Elena offered.

"Yes please" Stefan said smiling to her.

Elena nodded and went to make some more coffee. Damon and Stefan took a seat in the kitchen next to Elijah and Kol. Elena could hear Elijah discussing the plan with Kol, Stefan and Damon as they planned out the best protection and siting for the spell. Elena was busy pouring the cups when she was suddenly aware of a spirit near her. Elena tensed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Esther.

"Hello Esther" Elena said softly.

"Hello Elena, I see my sons have gathered to help with Niklaus" she said looking at the table.

"Yes, forgive me if I am still a little worried about bringing him back" Elena admitted.

"I understand your fears, but I would never suggest something like this unless it was absolutely necessary. Once Niklaus is done with his duty then he will die" Esther said softly as a tear slipped on her cheek.

"I know this must be difficult" Elena said to her.

"In a way yes, but it's the only way my family will be safe. I had created an unbalance in the magic world long ago and for that I am sorry. Truth is that if Niklaus fulfills his task the others will remain and the balance will be even. Niklaus is something of his own and no other can remain if he stays" Esther said quietly.

"Can we trust him?" Elena asked her.

"Yes, he is willing to do what is necessary to fix what he has done. Only then will he know peace" Esther said meeting Elena's eyes.

Elena nodded and suddenly felt hands wrap around her waist.

"Mother" Elijah said meeting Esther's eyes.

"Elijah, I am glad to see Kol is willing to help" Esther said smiling at her son.

"Yes, he is trying" Elijah said to her.

"I'm glad. I must go but I will see you soon" Esther said and smiled at her son who was holding Elena close. For once her son had found someone worthy of him. She faded with the smile still on her face when Elena turned back to her kitchen full of vampires.

"Okay let me address the giant pink elephant in the room. What in the hell was that?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow at Elena and Elijah.

Everyone at the table turned their heads to Elena and Elijah. Elena took a deep breath and told them everything. Elijah followed in filling in the pieces she had missed.

"Interesting, we have a sixth sense going on" Damon said grinning.

"Not so much" Elena said sighing as she placed her empty cup into the sink.

The rest of the day went in a blur as Elijah and the others worked together and planned for the full moon. Elena had managed to get a nap in during the whole process which to her was a blessing since she was sure the rest of the night wouldn't go as well as she hoped it would. It was finally time to leave and Elena took one more look at her home before grabbing her coat and putting it on. She couldn't help the tingling that was climbing her back as she closed the door to her home. She felt as if she was closing the door on her own tomb. Elena climbed into the car and sat next to Elijah who wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"Are you well my love?" he asked her.

"Of course, I just have this strange feeling" Elena said to him in a whisper.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you" he said kissing her head softly.

Elena let out a soft sigh and cuddled into his embrace wishing he was right. The drive to the plantation house was shorter than Elena remembered. She had hoped it would have been a long drive but here she was climbing from the car and walking next to Elijah through the field of uncertainty. The woods seemed much thicker than she remembered and the felid had an eerie glow that made her skin prick. The finally reached the center of the field that was surrounded by torches, and in the center was Klaus's casket. Elijah stopped a few feet from the circle and looked to Kol, Stefan, and Damon. They all nodded and moved to surround the circle. Elena looked back at Elijah and he smiled at her before crushing his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you" Elijah whispered to her.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" Elena asked him.

Elijah froze at her words. Did she know something he didn't?

"It's no goodbye love; you have to be in the center of the circle with Natasha and Bonnie. I cannot enter" he told her softly.

"Oh, I love you too" Elena said feeling stupid for even thinking otherwise.

Elijah chuckled and took her to the edge of the circle. Elena turned and smiled at him before walking into the circle. She felt the power wash over her as she stepped closer to Bonnie and Natasha. Elena took her place near bonnie but was suddenly gasping. She looked around the inside of the circle and saw women. Lots of women, some she knew like Esther, Emily Bennett, and Grams but the others she was confused on. She met each one of their eyes and they nodded to her until she settled on Emily Bennett.

"Hello Elena" she said softly her voice barely a whisper.

"Hello Emily" Elena said in a whisper.

"You have no need to fear us Elena. We are the spirits called to help with the balance. Everyone here is tied to this place and Klaus in some way or another. We mean you no harm. It's our magic that will allow Klaus to return, but in order for that to happen he needs a blood connection until his purpose is fulfilled" Emily told her taking a step away from her sisters to Elena.

"You mean my blood" Elena said the realization hitting her full force.

"Yes, not much just a little, when Klaus is done with his task the tie will sever" Emily told her.

"Will I die?" Elena asked her feeling strangely at piece with the idea.

"No, you will remain as you are. My family will ensure that" Emily said smiling proudly at that.

"What will happen to Natasha when all is done?" Elena asked her.

"She will join us, where she belongs" Emily said softly.

"What of Bonnie?" Elena asked.

This time Grams stepped forward and stood beside Emily. Emily took her hand into hers and smiled at Elena.

"Bonnie will be just fine Elena. She will achieve such amazing things and she has so much to learn" Grams smiled at Elena.

"She misses you" Elena told her.

"I miss her too, but I'm never far away if she needs me" Grams said softly.

"It's time" Emily said to her sisters who turned their heads to the center of the circle.

"Whatever you see, you must not break this circle" Emily said suddenly closer to Elena as she took her hand into hers. It felt as weightless as a feather.

"I promise" Elena whispered as Emily moved letting go of her hand and moving to join her sisters.

Elena watched as the flames on the torches grew stronger. She could feel the magic thicken around her. She glanced once more at Elijah who was now worried about Elena's well-being. Elena felt a wave of magic hit her bringing her to her knees. She gasped as she looked up freezing in horror at what she saw. She watched as the spirits before her began to writhe in pain. Their skin ashing over as flames licked at their feet. Elena could smell the burning flesh as it began to lick at their skin. The faces began to melt around her as they seem to be getting closer to her. the smell of rotting corpses filled her nose sending her into a state of panic as she tried to move away from the approaching witches. She met the eyes of Esther who remained untouched by the flames. She held Elena's eyes as the witches moved closer. Their skin now festered with oozing blood and burnt flesh that hug barely to their burnt clothes. The movements copied of the undead as they came closer. Elena pulled her legs to her chest hiding her eyes into her knees not wanting to look at them anymore. The smell stronger and the fear and panic setting in kept Elena rooted into place. Suddenly Elena felt a pain in her hand. She gripped it tightly but it overcame her as she pulled her eyes up to look at her hand. The witches now stood back to their spots in the circle and looked nothing like what she had seen in her nightmare. Elena cried out once again and heard Elijah call her. She scanned the outside of the circle and couldn't see him. Her thoughts were brought back to the now warm feeling in her hand. She stood and glanced down at the now large gash that marred her skin. It began to bleed quickly. Esther suddenly appeared next to the casket and the lid lifted. Elena felt herself being pulled to the casket. Once she reached the casket she looked inside to see Klaus's body ashed over. Elena looked back to Esther.

"Place your hand over his mouth Elena. Your blood will awaken him" Esther said softly.

Elena nodded and did as she asked. Elena watched as the blood from her hand slid into his open mouth and she could feel the blood connection forming. Suddenly she pulled her hand away and she watched as her hand stitched itself back together leaving no mark. She quickly turned her attention to Klaus's body to see his skin becoming pink again and Elena stepped back.

"It is done. He will not fail this I can promise you" Esther told her meeting her eyes.

Elena looked once more at Klaus when suddenly his eyes flashed open and looked at Elena. Elena felt honesty from Klaus before she turned back to Esther.

"I will see you soon" Esther whispered as Elena felt unsteady on her feet.

Elena felt her head spinning and suddenly found herself falling. She could hear Elijah calling to her no doubt trying to reach her but the circle was still spelled. She heard his cry of pain until she felt a pair of arms catch her and hold her softly. Elena used the last of her strength to see who had caught her. She focused on a pair of brown eyes. It was Klaus.

"I will not fail, thank you" she heard him whisper right before she slipped into the back that called to her like an old friend.

Elijah stood frozen against the circle as Elena fell. It a split second he saw Niklaus scoop her into his arms softly. Elijah couldn't move as he watched Klaus carry Elena towards the edge of the circle waiting for something before he moved to deposited Elena to him. Suddenly with one carful movement he stepped over the line and moved to Elijah. He carefully placed Elena into his arms.

"Thank you" Elijah said to Niklaus.

"Of course" He said smiling to him.

This was a Klaus Elijah hadn't seen in centuries. He had feared his return but now understood his fears were pointless. Niklaus turned his attention to Kol, Stefan, and Damon who were now surrounding him. Klaus stood still and made no ill will to them. Damon, Stefan, and Kol looked at each other before back to Klaus.

"I mean you know harm. I am here to help Elena" Klaus said formally.

"Yeah and I fly" Damon sneered.

"I know you have no reason to believe what I will say but I am sorry for all the harm and pain I have caused. I am here to make it right, let me show you just that" Klaus said proudly.

Damon, Stefan , and Kol looked between each other and then back to Klaus.

"Come let's get Elena home" Elijah said breaking the silence.

"Um brother how is Klaus supposed to enter Elena's home?" Kol asked.

Before Elijah answered Klaus spoke up.

"I will wait outside till she awakens" Klaus said as he took his place next to Elijah who carried Elena with care.

Elijah smiled to his brother and nodded as they reached the cars. Elijah placed Elena inside and climbed in beside her Klaus followed. The car roared to life and made a turn back to Mystic Falls.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND AGAIN HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	26. Break

**I do not own….just this story**

**Sorry guys this isn't an update, I will be taking a short break from this story for a bit. I will continue it but with the holidays around the corner I'm super busy….so with that being said I will be breaking from this story at least until the first of December. I will try to update as much as I can in that time but be patient with me. I wish all of you an amazing Thanksgiving.**


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own….Just this story

Thank you so much to everyone who had stood by this story while I have taken a break. I am going to find more time to post new chapters even if they are two to three days apart. Thanks again everyone!

**Chapter 26**

Klaus kept to his word as he waited outside while Elijah took Elena into the house and to her room. Elijah placed Elena in her bed and looked at her. She had only woken once on the ride back to the house only to slip out of consciousness again. He knew she would be sleeping through the night and he had asked Natasha and Bonnie to help her sleep peacefully after what she had been through. Elijah touched her cheek softly and then covered her with a quilt he had found at the foot of her bed. He looked once more at her and then excused himself from the room to go see Klaus. Elijah made his way out to the front porch. When he opened the door he was stunned to see Klaus sitting on the steps looking up at the sky. Elijah closed the door and moved to sit beside his brother. Klaus remained fixed on the sky above.

"How is she?" Klaus asked him.

"She is resting. Bonnie and Natasha have casted a small spell to ensure she sleeps well. How are you?" Elijah asked him.

Klaus was silent for a moment before he moved his gaze away from the sky to look at his brother.

"I have been on the other side for far too long. It is nice to see the world once more even if it's for a short while brother" Klaus said smiling to him.

"What is it like?" Elijah asked him.

"It's not something to be forgotten brother" Klaus said his face falling slightly as he remembered the place he returned from.

"Well, I am glad you are here" Elijah said touching his brothers shoulder.

"I am glad to be of some help. I know I must earn everyone's trust and for what I have done and I will do just that. You have my word" he told Elijah.

Elijah nodded to his brother and looked up at the sky as Klaus did the same. They sat like that for some time watching the sun rise in the east. Elijah tilted his head to the side when he heard Elena stir upstairs. He stood and looked at his brother.

"Excuse me brother but Elena is awake" Elijah said to him.

"Of course" Klaus said standing as well dusting his pants off.

Elijah nodded to him and went into the house to see Elena. He quickly made his way upstairs to see her sitting on the edge of her bed holding her head in her hands.

"Love?" Elijah said moving very slowly to her side.

Elena lifted her head meeting Elijah's eyes as he knelt in front of her.

"Hi" Elena said in a whisper to him as he touched her cheek.

"Hi" he whispered back before pulling Elena into his arms holding her tightly.

Elijah held Elena for a moment loving the feel of her in his arms. He let his mind play back to last night watching her scream and cry out in pain knowing he couldn't reach her. If he could've died right then he would have over a hundred times. Elijah inhaled the fragrance of her skin before crushing his lips to hers. Elena gladly returned it. After a breathless moment for both of them they finally pulled away. Elijah rested his head against Elena's while they both gained some sense of themselves.

"Did I imagine Klaus carrying me?" Elena asked Elijah after a moment.

"No, he caught you right before you fell to the ground. He handed you to me once you were out of the circle" Elijah told her brushing a piece of Elena's hair way from her head.

"Where is he?" Elena asked him.

"He is outside waiting for you to allow him in" Elijah told her meeting her eyes.

"He waited outside all night?" Elena asked stunned

"Yes, he has waited all night" Elijah said meeting her eyes.

"Well I guess I should go invite him in" Elena said moving to stand and lost her balance stumbling just as Elijah caught her.

"Elena are you alright?" he asked concerned as he steadied her.

"Of course, I'm just a little dizzy" she said smiling at him.

"I think you should rest" he said to her.

"I think I have rested enough for now" she said lacing her arms with his as he helped her move to the door.

Elijah wanted to argue with her but he quickly shut it down before it formed. Instead Elijah carefully helped Elena down stairs to the front door. Elena steadied herself and opened the door to see Klaus standing on the porch. Elena met his eyes gracefully.

"Klaus would you please come in" Elena said to him.

"Thank you" Klaus said and took a step inside.

Elena shut the door and moved to turn to Elijah when she lost her balance yet again and this time Klaus caught her.

"Elena I think we need to see Natasha and Bonnie" Elijah said to her as Klaus picked Elena up in his arms and carried her to the sofa as Elijah called Bonnie and Natasha.

Klaus carefully placed Elena down on the sofa.

"Thank you" Elena said to him.

"You're welcome" Klaus said to her just as Elijah entered the room with a look of concern.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked him.

"Of course" Elijah smiled at her knowing very well it was a lie.

He met his brother's eyes and Klaus knew it something was going on. So to make light of the situation Klaus smiled at Elijah and Elena both.

"How about I make some tea while we wait for the guests" Klaus said softly.

Elijah nodded and Elena smiled.

Klaus made his way to the kitchen as Elijah place a blanket on Elena and took a seat beside her.

Elijah hoped that Natasha and Bonnie could figure out what was wrong with Elena and soon. He looked at her once more before the doorbell rang.


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own….just this story

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and more importantly the adds to favorites and those following me and this story, you guys are awesome. On with the story..

**Chapter 27**

"So how do you feel now?" Natasha asked Elena as she took a seat beside her.

"I feel okay, tired but okay" she said smiling to her.

"Interesting" Natasha said as she reached for her grimore.

"Is this something to be concerned about?" Elijah asked her suddenly.

"No, not at all. Elena is dealing with the side effects of the spell. She just needs time to rest and for the magic to leave her" Natasha said as she flipped through the pages of the worn out book.

"And you are sure?" Klaus asked this time.

"Yes, I am looking at the spell now" Natasha said as she silently read to herself.

She carefully finished reading the book and closed it before meeting the eyes of the very concerned originals.

"She will be a little out of it for at least a day or so. We tapped into some strong magic when we did what we did. She needs to allow for the magic to leave and then she will be back to her old self" Natasha said standing and touching Elena's hand softly.

"I really appreciate you coming" Elijah told her as he walked her to the door leaving her in the company of his brother.

"Of course, please if there is anything more I can do call me" Natasha said as she handed her book to Bonnie.

"I will thank you" Elijah said showing them out.

Once the Bennett witches were gone Elijah returned to Elena's side. He found her looking at a small piece of paper. Elena lifted her head to see Elijah and smiled at him as she folded the paper and tucked it inside a book beside the couch.

"What was that?" he asked her taking a seat at the foot of the couch.

"Oh just a note I found in an old book" Elena said stifling a yawn.

"Would you like to go back upstairs and rest?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes please" Elena said as she pulled back the covers.

Elijah carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs so she could sleep.

The next few days seem to fly by. Elena was feeling much better which Elijah was incredibly grateful for but he knew the battle with Alexander and Anna was still looming. Natasha and Bonnie had been working with Kol, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and Klaus to prepare them for what Anna and Alexander could really do. Katherine had informed the originals that Alexander had put the word out that he was looking for a few good vampires who would be interested in killing and original as well as the Salvatore's. What the Salvatore's failed to understand was that they had created quite a hate club along there many years of life; Mainly Damon had. Elena remained under watch but had company in all aspects. Caroline had been staying with Elena when Elijah was called away to handle business with the battle coming and Tyler had willingly stepped in to help keep Elena safe which Elena was grateful for but she wished he hadn't volunteered. Elena was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when her phone rang. It was a number she didn't recognize. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Elena" she heard softly.

"Elijah?" she said confused.

"Help me" she heard.

"Where are you?" she said her voice pained.

"I don't know somewhere dark" he said groaning.

"Elijah I…." Elena started but was suddenly aware that Elijah was no longer on the phone with her.

"Come and save your lover Elena" she heard a female voice call to her.

"Where?" Elena asked grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Wickery Bridge" the voice said clipped. "Come alone or I will run a stake straight through his heart" the voice said.

Elena understood completely and closed her phone moving quickly out the door while she still had the chance. Elena ran as fast as she could to her car and climbed in starting it and pulling out of the driveway. She quickly headed out of town to the place she knew all too well. The place she should have died that fateful night. She prayed she would make it in time to save the one person worth staying around for. She hit the gas without one last look behind.

Elijah climbed from his car and noticed Elena's car was gone. He quickly moved with vampire speed into the house.

"Elena!" he called out as he moved from room to room.

She wasn't in the house but she hadn't been gone long that much he knew. He quickly moved to the kitchen and found Elena's phone sitting on the kitchen table. Just as he picked it up he heard Caroline enter the room.

"Where is Elena?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"I thought you were watching her?" Elijah said sharply at her.

"I went to talk with Tyler. I didn't think anything would happen" Caroline said to him feeling nervous.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang and Elijah picked it up.

"Elena" he said panicked.

"Wrong, although I have to admit I was so surprised to think I could fool the lovely Elena into thinking I was you. She is more than willing to go the distance to save you" the deep voice laughed.

"If you hurt her I will rip your body a part piece by piece" he growled into the phone.

"Oh I intend on having some fun with her before I kill her" he chuckled into the phone.

"I will kill you" Elijah snapped

"You must find me first. I do love this game of cat and mouse" he said and hung up.

Elijah crushed Elena's phone in his hand as it fell to the ground in small jagged pieces. He gripped the table as the reality hit him that he may not save her this time.

Klaus appeared next to Caroline and met her eyes. She nodded to him and left as Klaus moved to his brother's side.

"We will find her brother" he told him.

"I hope you are right, Klaus. We have two days" he said his voice giving way to the pain that was now eating him alive from the inside.


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own….just this story

Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. There will be this chapter and 2 more left before I end this story. If you love this story as much as I do make sure to check out my other story Demon Within which I will be working on full time when this story is finished. Thanks again everyone you are awesome!

**Chapter 28**

Elena arrived at Wickery Bridge and climbed from her car. She immediately rushed to the standing figure who had Elijah on his knees standing beside. Elena carefully approached until she was just feet away.

"I'm here, please let him go" Elena said to the shadowed stranger.

"I will keep my end" the voice purred when suddenly Elena was face to face with the hooded figure.

It wasn't Elijah as Elena had thought. She instantly felt fear as the figure smiled at her.

"You" Elena gasped in horror.

"Yes, me. I must admit it was easier than I thought to get you here. You must have doubted your love one to believe he could be caught so easily" Alexander purred as he circled Elena and sniffed the air around her.

Elena didn't know what to say to him. She stood motionless as she was hit with the reality of her stupid actions.

"He will come for me" Elena said firmly trying to hide her fear from him.

"Oh I am counting on it. Until then shall we?" he asked her smiling.

"Shall what? Dance? I don't think so" Elena snapped at him.

"You do have so much fire. I like that about you, sadly I won't get to keep you" he grinned stepping even closer to Elena.

"I would rather die than to have you keep me" Elena bit out raising her hand to slap him making contact across his pale cheek.

Alexander snapped his head back to her and growled before pulling his hand back and slapping Elena so hard across the face that she fell backwards as the cold ground met her backside. Elena closed her eyes and let the pain take her.

Alexander straightened his coat before turning back to Anna.

"Well, let's go" alexander said lifting Elena into his arms like she was nothing more than a feather.

"I have made the arrangements for the cabin. No one should find us there" Anna said to him as she followed him to the waiting car.

Alexander loaded Elena into the trunk before closing the lid and moving his attention to Elena's car that was parked at the bridge. He quickly moved and pushed Elena's car into the woods out of the way so no one would look for it. He then turned back to the car and climbed in as Anna followed. He had one day to wait until he would finally have what he wanted more than anything. He grinned as he hit the gas and left Wickery Bridge far behind.

Elijah was sitting across from Natasha and Bonnie as they performed a tracking spell to locate Elena. He watched carefully when he felt a pain in his jaw. His grown snapped everyone away from the witches. The house now full of vampires looked to him immediately.

"Is something wrong brother?" Kol asked him.

"Yes, Elena is injured. I felt her pain just a moment ago" Elijah said his voice pained.

"I see" Kol said to him before turning his attention to the witches.

"Any luck?" he asked them.

"We are working on it" Bonnie told him meeting his eyes.

"You can work on me anytime love" Kol grinned at her.

Bonnie sighed and focused her attention back to Natasha as they tried to find Elena. Meanwhile Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, Klaus, kol, Rebecca and Tyler were discussing possible locations as well as some allies they could count on with the battle.

"Well don't look at me, obviously I have lots of enemies" Damon sneered as he took a drink of his bourbon.

"You wouldn't have enemies Damon if you could stop pissing people off" Caroline said to him.

"Right because advice from Blondie is the best of how many options?" Damon grinned.

"You really are an ass" Rebecca said absently.

"Oh come now Rebecca, we all know you could care less about Elena surviving this. In fact you would rather she not get rescued. Am I right?" Damon asked her.

"It is true, I do not care for her but my brother does and I will help my family" she said growling at him.

"Relax, little original" Kol said this time as he placed himself in Rebecca's line of sight.

Suddenly Natasha and Bonnie snapped their heads up.

"We can't locate her but we know where she was last" Natasha said to Elijah and the others.

"Wait what do you mean you can't track her?" Damon asked.

"It means there is some kind of spell blocking us from finding her. We can find her last location and then branch out from there. I believe that Anna will use a place with great power to try and cast her spell to help Alexander and being that Anna practices dark magic there is only one place for her to tap into enough magic to help her succeed" Natasha said closing her book.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go" Damon said moving to the door.

"For once Salvatore I am with you" Elijah said moving behind him. Bonnie and Natasha followed as everyone left the house.

As everyone loaded into cars Natasha and Bonnie climbed in with Klaus, Elijah and Kol.

"Where are we heading?" Kol asked as he started the car.

"To Wickery Bridge" Bonnie told him.

Kol nodded his head and hit the gas as the other cars followed behind him.

Elena finally came to as she looked around. It was pitch black and very uncomfortable. She lifted herself and hit her head with a ding. Elena reached her hand above her head and found she could feel cool metal above her. She was in the trunk of a car. Before she could so much as think the car slammed to a stop and Elena laid back down and closed her eyes. She could hear Alexander walking around to the back of the car as he told Anna to go inside and prepare a place to put Elena. Elena in a quick panic grabbed at her necklace which she had worn with Vervain in it and opened some into her palm. She closed the necklace leaving just enough to keep her from compulsion. She gripped it loosely in her hands before the trunk was opened. She laid still as alexander leaned close to her. When he was close enough Elena seized the moment and through the Vervain in his opened mouth. Alexander hissed as he tried to spit it out. Elena quickly climbed from the car and kicked alexander in the nuts. Once he was down Elena moved with all her strength and gripped his neck twisting it until she heard the snap. Alexander fell to the ground lifeless and Elena ran. She hoped she would make it far enough way before Alexander woke up. As Elena ran she concentrated on Elijah hoping she could see him. She made it back to the main road and ran as fast as he legs would carry her. Elena didn't know where she was but hoped someone would find her who wasn't Anna or Alexander. With a whisper against her lips Elena said his name.

"Elena?" Elijah called out as he heard her as if she was standing so close.

Elijah snapped his head back to the road and without thinking he ran the main road hoping his heart and instincts were right.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I THOUGHT I WOULD PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS. I WILL BE UPDATING IT AGAIN AFTER CHRISTMAS SINCE IT IS A TIME FOR FAMILY AND BEING WITH THE ONES WE LOVE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND AGAIN MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own…just this story

Sorry it's been a while guys, but with the holidays I have been super busy. Anyways this chapter goes out to my sweet friend MidnightMoonRomantic. She is amazing and is currently writing her own fan fiction which is amazing, go check it out, now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 29**

Elena could feel Elijah with every fiber of her being she knew he was near. She cried out his name with the last breath she could manage before she fell to her knees in exhaustion. She rested her head against the pavement and tried to breathe. She closed her eyes and waited; she didn't know what she was waiting for but hoped if it was death it would come quickly.

Alexander ran with as much speed as he could. He was pissed beyond belief. He couldn't understand how one little girl could have managed to vervain him and snap his neck and get away without Anna knowing. She was supposed to be a powerful witch and now he was wondering if she was even worth the trouble. Sure sex with her was hot but if she couldn't manage to keep the doppelganger from escaping what good was she. The one thing he knew for sure was when he had what he wanted she was as good as dead. Suddenly his nose picked up the blood scent of the doppelganger and he moved even faster. She would definitely need to be taught a lesson. He wouldn't kill her just yet he still needed her but the thought made his teeth ache. He finally reached his destination and saw the doppelganger hunched down against the pavement. She was breathing but hadn't moved no doubt from the run she had made. He quickly stepped in and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder with annoyance and he heard the original call out to her. He grinned and ripped a piece of her shirt tossing it to the ground with some fresh blood. He then moved quickly back the way he came. He would have to figure out where to put his new little trouble maker for the night until he was ready to use her. He had no worry of being tracked since his presents was masked with magic the only thing Anna had done right.

Elijah finally came to a stop and sent his senses out in search of Elena. He caught her smell and moved to the area. He looked down and saw a piece of the blue shirt Elena had been wearing as well some fresh blood that remained on the cloth. Elijah fell to his knees holding the piece of cloth in his hand. He almost had her and he knew that it hadn't been too long ago that Elena had been there. He ran his hands through his hair and growled out loud as he climbed to his feet. He sent his senses out hoping he could catch her fragrance once more or even the smell of the vampire he wanted to kill so badly. Elijah sensed nothing as he looked into the night. Suddenly Elijah felt someone beside him. Klaus was standing next to him.

"Bother" Klaus said to him.

"She was here" he said barely in a whisper.

"How long ago?" Klaus said to him.

"I missed her" Elijah said to him.

"How long ago brother?" Klaus said firmer this time.

"I don't know" Elijah said absently as his pain echoed all around him. He had been too late and for that Elena could very much be in more trouble he had thought.

"Bonnie and Natasha have figured out where the battle will take place for sure. Katarina has found out from some sources of hers that Alexander has acquired a great deal of other vampires. Nothing we can't handle of course. Brother we need to leave this place" Klaus said to him touching his shoulder.

"I can't leave her" Elijah said turning to his brother.

"You will be no good to her dead either brother" Klaus said meeting his eyes.

Klaus was right and Elijah knew it but he felt like he was abandoning her leaving her in the hands of Alexander. Elijah felt his heartbreak but did as Klaus had suggested. Elijah and Klaus made their way back to the others his heart heavy.

"Did you find her?" Damon asked him.

"No I did not" Elijah said his voice firm as meet Damon's eyes.

"Great, so we are back to square one" Damon said tossing his hands in the air and moving to the others.

Elijah didn't even respond with an action his mind searching for Elena.

"We will get her back" Bonnie told him firmly.

Elijah nodded and moved back to the car as the others followed. Elijah wasn't a man to believe in god but at that moment he said a prayer hoping Bonnie was right.

Elena moaned as she turned on the stone floor. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around her. The room was cold and barely lit by what seemed to be a small fluorescent light above her head. She blinked as it made her eyes sensitive sending her head throbbing. She heard the shuffle of feet and she quickly backed against the nearest wall.

"Hello?" she called out her voice rough and dry.

"You are quite the escape artist" the voice whispered.

"I try" Elena bit back against the bile rising in her throat.

"Yes you did try and failed it seems" the voice said moving closer to Elena.

Elena swallowed hard and stood with shaky legs against the wall.

"He will kill you, you must know that" Elena said feeling something similar to courage come from her.

"Hmm maybe, but you see he has to find me and well that will be kind of hard" he said finally moving into the light, his eyes glinting with anger.

He prowled closer to Elena and Elena made the move to run past him. Alexander moved with speed and caught her by the hair on her head pulling her back against his chest. Elena cried out and kicked with all she had. She quickly turned herself and threw out her hands catching his face with her nails drawing blood and leaving a nice little set of marks on his cheek. Alexander growled and pushed Elena against the wall pinning her with his body. Elena was still ready to fight him with all she had left and kicked out nailing him directly in the knee which caused him to stubble back yet again but before she could make a move he reared his hand back smashing her head into the wall. With a sicking thud Elena went limp her eyes growing heavy. The blood began to pool down her cheek. Alexander lifted his fingers to her head tasting the blood.

"So sweet" he purred his eyes changing before Elena.

"Don't touch me" Elena said in a barely audible whisper.

Alexander laughed and lifted Elena's wrist to his lips as he licked at the skin the vein throbbing at his touch. Elena tried to pull her wrist away but she began to grow weak wanting to sleep. Suddenly she hissed when she felt Alexander slip his fangs into her wrist. With a single tear Elena sobbed Elijah's name before closing her eyes to welcome the darkness the one place she could see him…Elijah.

Elijah was gripping the chair in Elena's kitchen as he felt Elena's pain echo through him. He felt her fear, the small amount of courage she tried to have and the sharp pain he felt in his head and the grogginess that felt like a cloud of smoke he couldn't escape. The dawn approached and it was the first time in centuries he wanted the night more than the blood he craved.

_**Hours later…..**_

The day seemed to stretch on and Alexander was growing impatient. He had given the doppelganger just enough blood to heal her slightly so she wouldn't die before he needed her. He paced the floor when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He moved quickly to let his guests in.

"Alexander" the voice boomed.

"Ah Daniel so nice to see you again" he said grinning at the tall broad man.

"I have brought everyone you asked" he told him.

"Wonderful, Anna is gathering the items she needs" Alexander said moving over to the sofa where Elena sat.

Her mouth had been gagged her hands tied tightly behind her. Elena struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked from Alexander and to his new friend Daniel. Elena met his eyes and had a strange feeling she knew who he was somehow. He quickly moved his eyes away from her and snapped them in the direction of Anna who had come into the room with a black leather bag.

"Shall we?" Alexander said to her as he extended his hand to her.

Anna smiled and sashayed her way over to him grinning. Elena rolled her eyes and gagged at the look of them together. Suddenly Elena found Daniel standing in front of her as he moved quickly and lifted her over his shoulder, but not before Elena heard him whisper to her " They are coming" to her. Elena felt her body tense at the words. Was he on their side? Elena didn't know what she was hearing anymore. At one point she thought she was a sane person but now she wasn't so sure. Elena looked at the ground as they moved with ease to a car. Daniel moved and placed Elena in the trunk of the car taking care to not hurt her more than she was already which she was grateful for. She blinked at Daniel in appreciation before he closed the trunk leaving her in darkness waiting for the car to move. Elena had no idea how long they had been driving when they suddenly stopped. She heard the doors closing and suddenly the trunk opened. Elena was lifted from the trunk by Daniel and moved back over his shoulder. Suddenly Elena was speeding through the woods to an open field. She didn't recognize anything about the place but it made her skin crawl none the less. Daniel sat Elena on the ground and watched as Anna prepared a circle lighting torches all around her. She had done this once before hadn't she? But this time she knew it was even more dangerous. Her life hung in the balance. Suddenly Elena saw something out of the corner of her eye. Esther appeared to her.

"Elena my child, they are almost here" she said her voice full of sorrow for Elena.

Elena nodded to her.

"Whatever happens do not give in" she said in a soft whisper to her before fading away.

Do not give in? What in the hell did that mean? Elena thought. Suddenly Elena was placed in the middle of the circle her mouth ungagged and he hands still bound. She remained on her knees as Anna moved to her. She lifted her hand and reached out to touch Elena. Elena pushed herself back on to her feet rolling to the side and making a run for the edge of the circle. She suddenly found herself flying back landing with a heavy thud against the cold ground knocking the wind out of her lungs. Anna grinned and placed a small liquid on Elena's head. Elena rolled away once more from her trying to wipe the liquid away on the grass. Anna moved and did the same thing to Alexander who was standing proudly. Everything he wanted was so close at hand.


	31. Chapter 30

**I do not own…Just this story**

**Okay guys this is the last chapter for Georgia Bound. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favorites. You guys rock and that's why I keep writing. Thank you so much! Please check out my other Elijah/Elena fiction called Demon Within. Once again thanks guys!**

**Chapter 30**

Elena looked outside the circle looking for some sign that they were there. Elena moved to a kneeing position as Anna began to chant. The flames around the fire grew brighter with every word she chanted. Elena could feel her skin starting to prick with the magic around her. She was beginning to feel dizzy when she heard screaming. Elena looked on as she saw flashes in the dark moving so quickly her eyes only caught brief glances. She then saw a light moving towards the circle. Bonnie and Natasha were chanting against Anna. Anna focused harder as Elena felt her insides being twisted in different directions. She moaned against the pain but tried to stay focused on the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world Elijah. Elena swayed as another wave of magic hit her. Suddenly she found herself being lifted off her feet and moving towards Alexander. She then heard Esther's words echo in her ear. She froze and fought against the urge to go to Alexander. Another wave of magic hit her again and she stumbled one step to him.

"No" Elena cried out and forced herself back from him.

"Elena" she heard someone call.

She snapped her head up and saw Elijah with Klaus standing beside him. Elijah's face was covered in blood but he held her gaze.

"Bonnie hurry" Elijah called to her.

Suddenly as the words left his mouth Alexander moved with speed and moved behind Elena grabbing her neck into his hands pulling her head to the side as his face changed. Elijah watched as Alexander bit into Elena's neck causing her to cry out in pain. Elijah screamed and fought against the barrier. Alexander drank deeply and Elena grew weaker. Suddenly the barrier was down and Elijah moved quickly ripping Alexander away from Elena. Klaus moved with speed at Alexander kicking him back into the circle as Elijah pulled an unconscious Elena out of the circle. Bonnie began to chant again sealing Klaus and Alexander inside the circle as Natasha moved to battle Anna outside the circle. Alexander stumbled to his feet and growled as he made his way out of the circle only to be kicked back in.

"What have you done?" he growled at Klaus.

"I am here to end you chap" he grinned.

"I seriously doubt it" Alexander said tossing his jacket aside.

"Oh I am certain" Klaus growled out and flew at him.

Alexander and Klaus collided midair as they began the final battle. Bonnie stayed constant as she held the barrier in place. Klaus matched Alexander hit for hit. The battle seemed to be moving so quickly when all of a sudden Katharine, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Rebecca, Caroline, and Tyler moved to the outside of the circle as the battle neared an end. Damon moved to the now weak witch Anna and snapped her neck. Once she was dead Damon moved to Natasha and picked her up into his arms. He didn't care for witches but Bonnie was a friend to Elena and Natasha was Bonnie's family and he felt like being charitable. Damon turned his attention back to the circle and watched as Klaus took the final blow ripping Alexander's heart from his chest and tossed it into the middle of the circle. Bonnie let the guard down and set the heart to flames. Elena remained still in Elijah's arms her heart faint but beating. He quickly bit into his wrist and placed it to Elena's lips letting the blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. Suddenly for the first time in many centuries he saw his mother appear inside the circle looking at her son.

"I'm so proud of you Niklaus" she said to her son touching his cheek.

She turned her attention to her other children.

"I am proud of all of you, this will be the last time you shall see me" she said to them softly.

Kol, Rebecca, and Elijah said nothing as they looked at her. Esther moved and took Klaus by the hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Klaus took a deep breath and looked at his brothers, his sister, and the sleeping Elena. He looked at his mother and she nodded to him. Klaus moved to the sleeping Elena and reached into his pocket removing a small trinket. He placed it softly in her hand and moved back to the circle to where his mother stood.

"I am ready" he told her.

Esther nodded and took his hand into hers when they suddenly disappeared leaving nothing behind but the burning torches. Elijah let a small tear slip in thanks for his brother for saving Elena. Elijah looked around him and saw everyone was tired and covered in blood among other things. He cradled Elena in his arms and moved with speed to a waiting car. He climbed in leaving everything behind as he made his way back to her home. Once he made it to the house he moved quickly to take Elena upstairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and moved to the bathroom and grabbed a clean rag and water to clean Elena's wounds. Once Elena was clean he changed her clothes and placed her back in bed. He moved a chair and settled in to watch over her as she slept. The hours dragged on for Elijah but he never left her side. He refused to eat even though he knew it wasn't the best idea he was afraid that if he left it would be only a dream. Elena had been asleep for twelve hours until she finally stirred. Elijah was next to the bed as soon as she opened her eyes. Elena took a deep breath and moved her eyes to his.

"Elijah" Elena said his voice soft.

"Yes my love, I am here" he said taking her hand into his.

"Am I dead?" Elena asked him.

"No love" he said his voice tight.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him moving to a sitting position.

"No my love, I'm really here. We are really here" he said touching her cheek.

Elena looked at him and placed her hand to his cheek softly. Elijah met her eyes and lowered his lips to Elena's. Elena wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer sealing their lips together not wanting to end their touch to each other. After a breathless moment Elijah rested his head against Elena's.

"Is it over?" Elena asked him once her breathing slowed.

"Yes, it's over" Elijah said to her.

Elena lifted her eyes to Elijah and he moved to reach inside his pants pocket. He carefully removed a small object and took Elena's hand and opened it placing the small object inside her palm.

"What is this?" Elena asked looking at the small key.

"I don't know, Niklaus left it for you" Elijah said to her.

Elena didn't have to ask Elijah what happened to Klaus. In a way she already knew. She crawled into Elijah's arms and looked down at the small key in her hand. She has no idea what the key went too but she knew whatever it was that she and Elijah would figure it out together.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much I did. Thank you so much again and don't forget to check out Demon Within!**


End file.
